


Going Home

by TopGunPilot



Category: JAG
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopGunPilot/pseuds/TopGunPilot
Summary: Harm's mother is suddenly taken to the hospital and he rushes to her side only to find himself in the middle of family problems and choices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE TAKEN LITERARY LICENSE FOR THIS STORY AND ANY TO COME. HARM MENTIONED TO MAC IN AN EPISODE THAT HIS GRANDFATHER DIED IN WORLD WAR II. I HAVE GIVEN HIM BOTH GRANDPARENTS BECAUSE THEY ARE AN ESSENTIAL PART OF THE STORY.

The conference room was abuzz with conversations concerning an approaching trial. Sarah MacKenzie, sitting between Lieutenant Bud Roberts, Lieutenant Sturgis Turner and sitting across from Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. were arguing amongst themselves.

“Mac, there’s no way Corson is guilty. He was seen in a bar the night of the alleged attack but alone and had only one beer. Now unless this underage young girl was cruising for service men, I’d hold the bar owner accountable for allowing her to drink and also not checking ID’s.” Harm argued.

“Then why did she say Corson attacked and raped her after he drove her home? His semen was found in her panties as well as the seat of his car.” She argued back. “Harm, you have no evidence that proves differently.” The Commander leaned back in his chair.

“It’s still her word against his.” He twirled a pencil between his fingers.

“Commander, the Major and I have gone over all of the evidence collected even the DNA. It all points to your client. We’re not above a plea bargain of aggravated assault as a minor charge.” Bud added.

“No, I haven’t had time to check out the Ensigns’ background or the young lady’s. Commander Turner and I need the time to complete our own investigation.” Harm exclaimed opening a folder Commander Turner slid over to him. 

The discussion continued like a tennis match, back and forth across the table when the door to the conference room opened. Admiral AJ Chegwidden entered and the four officers rose at attention.

“As you were,” he ordered. “Commander Rabb, I’d like to speak to you alone.” He stood by the door, back turned to the rest of the staff.

Harm pushed his chair back, rose and walked over and stood by the Admiral.

“Yes sir?”

He kept his voice low. “I just received a phone call from your step-father. Apparently he tried your home phone but only got your answering machine so he made an effort to track you down here.”

Harm’s expression paled as Bud, Mac and Sturgis watched.

“It seems your mother collapsed at an art show and was rushed to the hospital. They think she might have had a mild heart attack.” He handed the message to Harm.

“That happened last night sir.” He said reading the message.

“I called, they’re sending a helicopter to the south lawn to pick you up and take you to Dulles. They need a pilot to deliver a new Hornet to the carrier USS Reagan. It’s about twenty miles west of San Diego. Once you land, there will be a helo there to pick you up and take you to the aero port on the roof of the hospital.”

“Admiral, how…”

“I had a few favors to collect.”

“What about the trial sir? Commander Turner and I haven’t even begun a defense.”

“I’ll sit in for you. The judge will give us the continuance we need to catch up on what you’ve already done. Commander Turner can fill me in.”

“I can explain to the judge the situation.”

“I know sir, but…”

“Get yourself on that ‘copter Commander, that’s an order!” Chegwidden said firmly.

Harm glanced back at the worried expressions on Mac, Bud’s and Sturgis’ faces. He turned back and saluted. “Aye, aye, sir.” 

Gunnie, the Admiral’s aide walked up.

“Admiral, a copter from Dulles just landed on the south lawn sir.”

“Get going Commander!” Again the Admiral ordered.

Harm left quickly not saying a word to anyone.

The Admiral called out. “Keep me posted!”

 

jjj

 

The helicopter landed in the middle of a military base station.

Harm was met by the chief of the ground crew as the helicopter sat still running its engine. He ducked under the blades and made his way against the wind and dust of the rotors as it took off from the landing strip.

“Lieutenant Rabb?” Chief of the ground crew saluted, receiving Harm’s nod.

Over the roar of the helicopter taking off they had to practically shout.

“Follow me sir,” Harm began following the Chief of the ground

crew. 

They came to a hanger and the Chief stopped by a door.

“You can change in there. There’s a locker with a flight suit and helmet. Just lock it when you’re ready and pick your uniform up when you return.

“Thanks, I appreciate that.” Harm opened the door and entered the small room.

Inside he found the pilots’ uniform, boots and helmet. They were a perfect fit. He came out carrying a helmet under his arm and was again met by the Chief. 

“These are my crew, Lieutenant.” The men saluted, receiving Harm’s nod. “They have the Hornet fueled and ready. All systems have been checked.”

“I understand this is a trial flight?” Harm asked as they walked to the flight line.

“Yes sir, these new instruments are calculated to receive any disturbances or oncoming missiles or other aircrafts. The aeronautics have been upgraded for combat status. It’s a proto type. ” He pointed. “Other than that she runs the same except you won’t be carrying any missiles.”

“I can live with that.” Harm smiled.

They stopped where the Hornet waited on the flight line. The crew was readying the final check of the aircraft.

When Harm and the Chief reached the jet, Harm looked the aircraft over before putting one foot on the step.

“What’d you fly Lieutenant?”

“Tomcats!” Harm answered as he ascended the steps towards the cockpit.

The Chief followed him up as Harm settled in the cockpit with the stick between his legs.

“You’ll have contact with the tower at all times, Lieutenant, they’re on a separate channel. They will keep you informed if any commercial aircraft is in the vicinity. If for some reason your radio doesn’t reach them, your call number is Hornet 619. One of the bases will pick up your signal and keep in contact until you reach the carrier USS Reagan. Then they’ll pick up your radio contact from there.” Harm put on his helmet. “Have a safe trip, Lieutenant.”

“Thanks,” Harm answered as the Chief backed down the steps. Once down, crew members lifted them up and locked them into place. They then moved away and one of the other members with a white helmet and radio earphones, motioned a thumbs up to Harm. Harm brought the jets canape and locked it in place.

“This is Dulles tower, do you read me Hornet 6-1-9r, over?”

“This is Hornet 6-1-9r, you’re coming in loud and clear, over.” 

“Roger that, Hornet. The crew is going to flag you out of the flight line, then direct you to the tarmac. Be advised, keep an altitude of about 35,000 feet unless advised otherwise.” 

“Roger that Dulles.”

Harm looked out the canape as two men waved flags in the direction of his departure. The engines roared and exhaust filled the area as the Hornet moved slowly in the direction of the ground crew. They kept waving the flags towards the left.

“Hornet, you’re on runway 7, no aircraft in any surrounding flight patterns. Anytime Commander.”

“Roger that Dulles!”

When the Hornet’s engines roared higher, Harm saluted to the ground crew. His attention was directed towards the runway. He was used to taking off from a carrier, this was a new experience for him. After making a last minute check of his instruments, Harm moved the stick and the jet began down the runway picking up speed.

The engines again roared at top speed as Harm pulled the throttle back. The Hornet rose like a swan from a lake as the sky became its backdrop.

“This is Hornet 6-1-9r, moving up to 35,000 before leveling. Will follow the aeronautics and radar tracking-heading west, clear!”

Harm looked around checking the skies for any aircraft before ascending higher. Once at level speed he let the jet ease itself through the skies.

 

jjj

 

After the Admiral received notice that Harm was airborne, he turned and re-entered the conference room.

“Admiral, is the Commander all right?” Bud asked anxiously.

“I received a phone call from his step-father. He couldn’t reach him at home. It seems his mother collapsed during an art show and was rushed to the hospital.”

“Is it serious, sir?” Mac inquired.

“From what I gather, they’re running tests to determine just how serious it is.”

“Could it be a mild heart attack?” Mac asked with concern.

“They don’t know yet. I told the Commander to get on a helo. I called in some favors. A helicopter from Dulles landed on the south lawn for him. From there he was going to fly a technical prototype Hornet to the carrier USS Reagan. They’ll have a ‘copter waiting to take him to the hospital. I also told him to forget this case. Commander Turner and I will fill in for the Commander on defense. His place is with his mother right now.” Chegwidden turned and left the room.

The Admiral stopped at his office door. “Gunnie, see if you can find any files on Lieutenant Rabb’s desk pertaining to the Corson case and bring them to my office ASAP.”

“Aye, aye sir.”

“Commander Turner bring what files you have and we’ll put our heads together.

Chegwidden opened the door to his office and slowly closed it.

 

jjj

 

Harm found the Hornet similar to maneuver as the Tomcat. In no time he had reached his intended altitude reading.”

“Dulles this is Hornet 6-1-9r, be advised I am now at 35,000 and leveling.”

“Roger that 6-1-9r no air traffic on radar. Keep that at level.” 

His radio sounded through the earphones in his helmet.

“Roger that Dulles.”

Harm’s flight was smooth with no interference from aircraft at that altitude.

Time seemed to stand still. He tried to keep his attention on the instrument panel and the sky around him but his thoughts wandered back to his mother.

Fourteen years ago there was a high school graduation party for Harm. The family gathered around the large living room.

“We were all very proud of you being the Val Victorian, Harmon.” His maternal grandmother said with a pasted smile.

“Thank you grandmother.” Harm answered politely. All his life he had referred to her as grandmother. She was proper and very verbally critical, refusing to be called by the simple title of ‘grandma’.

“Straight A’s,” his grandfather chuckled. He was Harm’s paternal grandfather. “I’d have been happy to get a C, if I’d finished high school.” Certain family members laughed, others simply ignored the statement.

“Well Harm worked very hard to receive those grades. All his teachers and even the principal agreed that he is very intelligent and were impressed with his decision making skills.” Trish Burnett (her married name) said proudly. Harm blushed.

“He’s been offered quite a number of college scholarships because of it.” Frank, Harm’s stepfather also said with pride.

“Naturally,” his grandmother replied. “Full scholarships only go to the best students.” She turned to her grandson. “Have you decided which college you will be attending Harmon? Harvard, Yale or perhaps even Oxford>” She always referred to him by his given name.

He scrutinized his family, sitting around the living room anxiously awaiting his answer. ‘I might as well just come right out and tell them’,” he thought to himself.

“I turned down the scholarships.” He answered cautiously not making eye contact with anyone.

“What?” his mother’s reaction brought everyone’s attention to her. “What did you say?” she questioned him again in a more serious stern manner.

“I said I turned the scholarships down. I’m not going to college, mom.” Leaning forward and picking up a glass of water he caught the stunned look on his family’s faces.

“I don’t understand son,” his mother’s father remarked. “You’d have it made what with your grades. The world would be at your command. You could be anything you want. Why not choose a college to meet your intelligence?”

“I have grandfather. I’m going to Annapolis!” His answer drew gasps from his family.

“Annapolis!” his mother practically shouted. “You don’t get a scholarship to go there!”

“She’s right, Harm,” his stepfather replied. “You have to have a high profile person to recommend you, a congressman or senator, someone with influence. I’d stick to a good college if I were you son.”

“I have a high profile person who recommended me.” Harm answered, placing his glass down.

“Who, who in their right mind would be influential enough to give an eighteen year old a personal recommendation to Annapolis?” His mother said angrily.

“Admiral Patterson.” He answered.

“When did he do that?” his mother asked as she stared, a furious expression on her face.

“I went to see him a month ago at Miramar. He was dad’s base commander. I gave him a transcript of my grades and he was impressed. He sent a personal letter to the commanding officer of cadet appointments and I was accepted.” He leaned back in his chair.

“I want to talk to you in the kitchen young man, now!” she stood and walked with red cheeks, to the kitchen followed closely by her son.

She turned abruptly to face him, anger written on her face. “You are not going to Annapolis, I forbid it!”

“I’m eighteen mom, legal age and I made my decision. I’m going to Annapolis in the fall and after four years there I’m going to the Air Force Academy in Colorado.”

“I will not have another pilot in this family. Isn’t it enough that we lost your father? Now you want to put me through that hell again, just waiting to hear you went down in a ball of flames?”

“I’ve made up my mind, that’s what I want to do with my life and nothing or no one is going to change that. I’m going to be a navy pilot mom. I’m sorry if you don’t approve. But it’s my life.” He turned and walked out the back door.

“Harm,” he ignored her, “Harmon Rabb Jr, you come back here! We’re not done talking…Harm!”

jjj

 

Harm’s thoughts returned as he heard his radio break through.

“Hornet 6-1-9r, this the USS Reagan. We are picking up your radar signal and tracking you.”

Harm responded. “This is Hornet 6-1-9r. I have picked up your ATAR and am receiving.”

“You must have picked up a tail wind. We’ve been tracking you for the last 50 miles. Your bearing is 60 miles west.”

“Roger that Reagan, turning left. Heading 40.6, over.”

“Coming in clear, Hornet. Lower altitude to 25,000.”

“Lowering 25,000, roger.”

Harm powered down his throttle and the jet began to descend. The radio went silent as he continued his flight pattern. Within a few minutes, the radio opened contact.

“We have you at 15,000. Begin your approach at 5,000 and keep in contact with our ground crew.”

“Roger that!” Harm began slowly descending the jet lower and lower. He could see the carrier just head. He looked down at his instrument panel. “Bearing 9.7 miles, Reagan.”

“Roger Hornet, glide path 2.9!” Came his reply.

Harm clicked switches on his panel. Landing gear down, hook in place.

The chief of the ground crew held up flags as his men prepared for the landing.

“Glide path Hornet, 1.9.” The jet was coming in for its landing.

“Roger that Reagan,” he answered.”

“Looks good, Hornet, bring it in.” The ground crew scrambled as Harm approached the carrier. “Call the ball!”

“Hornet 6-1-9r, ball 2.6!” He answered as the jet made its final approach. “Ball 1.5!”

“1.5 ball!” The LSO chief answered. “Bring it in!”

Harm moved the throttle towards the glide path.

“A little high, a little high!”

Harm made the final approach to the carrier. The Hornet made contact with the carrier, its wheels and hook followed by the nose. The jet pulled back as the hook caught the wires and bounced back. The ground crew scrambled, pulling the long cables that stopped any movement. The Chief pulled down the jet’s ladder as Harm pulled the canape switch to open. He removed his helmet.

“Good landing, Lieutenant.” He remarked.

“We’ve been waiting for this baby. How’d it handle?”

He backed down the ladder as Harm followed. Once they were on deck, Harm answered.

“Not as fun without my rio giving me the orders but I’d give it an A.” He smiled.

“We got a helo waiting to take you to the mainland.”

“Thanks,” Harm slipped his helmet through his arm and looked up. Seeing the helicopter blades already engaged, he ran towards it. Once there, someone leaned out the open door.

“Commander Rabb?” He saluted.

“Yes, I brought you guys an early Christmas present.” He grinned and hopped in.

“We have the destination plotted. It’ll be about twenty minutes and we’ll land on their heliport. Buckle in and we’ll take off.”

“Thanks,” Harm took a seat and slipped his seatbelt over his body. The helo rose from the carrier and made a sharp turn heading in the direction of the mainland.

 

 

jjj

 

The Navy helo hovered over the landing platform on the roof of the hospital. Harm could see a man in a three piece coat standing by a door looking on as the helicopter came down and landed. Harm unbuckled the seatbelt, grabbed his helmet and stepped out the door. Turning, he held one thumb up and ducking below the blades made his way quickly to the hospital personnel waiting.

The sound of the helicopter taking off forced the doctor to shout.

“Lieutenant Rabb?”

“Yes,” Harm shouted back. 

“Follow me,” he said turning and entering the automatic doors.

 

The staff and visitors were startled when they heard the helicopter land and take off with a loud sound of its engines practically shaking the building.

“What is God’s name was that?” Harm’s maternal grandfather questioned.

“Was it a slight earthquake tremor?” His wife asked.

“I don’t think it was an earthquake dear, they would have had some kind of announcement.”

 

Seconds later Harm exited the elevators, helmet in hand, as the hospital administrator pointed to the visitor’s waiting room. His family had returned to their seats when he entered the room.

“Harm!” his grandmother Sara exclaimed with surprise, rising and rushing over to him, hugging him tightly.

Everyone stood to greet him.

“Hi Grams,” she broke her embrace and wiped her eyes.

His grandfather walked over and also hugged him. 

“We’re so glad to see you son?” Harm hugged him tightly receiving a pat on his back.

His mother’s parents were always rigid when it came to family. His grandmother and grandfather slowly walked over and loosely hugged him.

“We weren’t expecting you Harmon.” His grandmother said coldly, “what with your legal duties and all.”

Ignoring her sly remark, he turned to his grandfather.

“I got here as fast as I could after the Admiral gave me Frank’s message.” Gramps smiled warmly.

“Was that you on the roof?” he asked.

“Yes sir, a helo picked me up in North Fork and dropped me at Dulles. They needed a new promo Hornet delivered to a carrier just off the coast of San Diego. So I flew it there and trapped the carrier. Then flew me here in a helicopter.” Harm rambled off.

“I know there’s an explanation there somewhere but I can’t decipher it. It’s all navy talk.” His maternal grandfather remarked sourly.

Harm ignored the remark. His grandmother took his helmet from his hand.

“Come sit here, you must be exhausted.” She showed him to one of the sofas.

Before he sat down he looked around at everyone before staring at his grandfather. “How’s mom, Gramps?”

“They are still running tests. We haven’t gotten any answers yet.” His other set of grandparents sat across the room expressions of impatience on their faces. 

Harm sat on the edge of the sofa just as his step-father entered. Surprised yet happy to see him his face wan from lack of sleep.

Harm rose and quickly walked over to him.

“Harm!” His stepfather hugged him tightly, tears welling in his eyes. He stepped back.

“How’s mom?”

Looking at Harm’s uniform he asked.

“Did you fly here?”

“Suit, helmet… yes sir I did. Now how is mom?”

“Resting.” The doctor has her sedated with blood thinners and pain medication. One of the tests showed a blood clot in her right leg. They are monitoring her to see if the clot reduces before they can determine if she needs surgery.”

“May I see her?” Harm asked anxiously.

A doctor entered.

“Harm this is Doctor Thornston. He’s the doctor in charge of your mom’s case.”

“You must be Trisha’s son.” He stated affirmatively.

He shook Harm’s hand.

“How’s my mother doctor?”

He looked down at Harm’s attire.

“Did you fly here?” he asked as Harm rolled his eyes.

“I was the noise on the roof. Now how is my mother?” He inquired anxiously.

“So far she’s going fine. We are still running tests but so far the blood thinner seems to be working.”

“May I see her?”

“Just for a few minutes. We want her to rest and keep calm so any form of stress does not interfere with the progress so far. We are watching the blood clot very closely. The artery where it is located leads to her heart. She may be groggy and incoherent but so far she’s stable.”

Harm looked at his stepfather and then the doctor.

“What’s the worst case scenario?”

“We’re going to watch the clot to see if it reduces with medication. If not we’ll have to remove it quickly. Without surgery the clot could cause a heart attack or stroke.”

Harm hung his head then looked back at his grandmother and grandfather.

“Go…don’t worry about us. Just go, Harm!” Frank said touching his shoulder.

When Harm entered the hall, the doctor pointed to his mother’s room. “Just a few minutes.”

When Harm left the room, his father’s mother whom he called Grams placed his helmet on her lap and held it tightly. She looked at her husband.

“He landed on the roof.” She said emotionally.

“And without eight tiny reindeer.” This made her smile as he put his arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her cheek.

 

jjj

 

Harm pushed the door open slowly and let it close. A nurse was adjusting an IV and looked up. Seeing him she looked at the monitor before walking towards him. She smiled but said nothing as Harm opened the door for her.

He walked to the bed. The monitor was slowly beeping her vital signs and she had an IV dripping into the top of her hand. He stood close to the railing on her bed. Her eyes were closed. She was pale, almost a deathly color, he touched her cheek, tenderly stroking it with his thumb. She slowly opened her eyes. Seeing him leaning close to her now holding her hand. She grinned at him.

“Harm,” she said in a raspy voice. “You came. I was hoping you would.”

“I came as soon as Frank called.” She gently took her hand from his and touched his cheek, moving it down to his mouth.

“You shaved your moustache. You always had a moustache. Did the Navy make you do it?” Her eyes closed slightly.

“No mom, it’s me, Harm.”

“Are you home for good now?”

Knowing the groggy state of mind his mother was experiencing, Harm knew she was incoherent as to her surroundings.

“As long as you need me, I’m home.” His eyes welled with emotion.

“Where’s little Harm?”

He answered with an emotional lump in the back of his throat.

“Gramps and Gram are watching him.” He took her hand again and raised it to his chin.

“Make sure he behaves himself.” Her eyes were slowly closing. “He’s been a handful since you left. Those terrible twos. You have to keep an eye on him every minute. He missed you.” Sleep was creeping close to her. “Tell him mommy loves him and to be a good boy for Grams and Gramps.” Sleep finally over took her and she closed her eyes.

Frank entered quietly and strolled over to the bed.

“Harm, she’s going to be sleeping most of the time. Why don’t you go home with Joe and Sara? Frank said softly.

“I want to stay here for a while in case she wakes. I’ll be all right Frank. Tell Joe and Sara to go home. I’ll take a cab.”

“All right,” he patted Harm’s shoulder and left with a heavy heart knowing his stepson was deeply worried about his mother.

Harm pulled a chair over to the side of her bed and sat down.

“I know I don’t come to see you enough Mom. I try when I have a leave but there doesn’t seem to be enough time. You remember that dad would be home for two weeks and gone for six months. The Navy always takes top priority. I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you really needed me.” Harm sat with his head down.

A half hour passed before a nurse came in to change the IV bag. “Visiting hours are almost over sir,” she said removing the empty bag and replacing it with a fresh one.

“I’m just leaving.” He rose, pushed his chair back and then leaned over the side of the bed. He tenderly touched her cheek then kissed her forehead.

“I love you mom,” He whispered touching her cheek before leaving.

 

 

When he returned to the visitor’s room only Grams and Gramps remained.

“Where Frank?”

“Your grandparents took him to dinner and then back to their house. He’s staying with them. It’s closer to the hospital. He’s been here all night.” Gramps answered.

“You look exhausted Harm. We’ve been staying at your house since we got here. I have a pot of stew on the stove. All I have to do is warm it.”

“I think I’ll stay here, Grams.”

“No, now you can’t do any more than the doctors can and you need a good meal and sleep.” She said handing him his helmet.

“Sara is right son, I don’t think they serve meals in a B-12.” Gramps added.

“F-15 Gramps and no there isn’t much room in a cockpit.”

“Good, I’ll go get the car and meet you and Sara downstairs. Don’t dawdle Sara you know how I hate to wait.” Giving his order he left the room and spritely walked to the elevators.

“He never changes does he?” His helmet hung from his arm.

“No, after almost fifty years I’m not going to try to change him now.”

Harm smiled and slipped his arm through hers and they walked to the elevator. Harm pushed the button and looked up at the lights.

“Was your mom awake when you went in?” she asked.

“Just groggy, the medication is probably strong.” The tone of Harm’s voice held deep emotional cadence. Sara just remained silent and watched the floor buttons light as the elevator descended.

Once at ground level they began walking to where the passengers on arriving planes exited. As they were walking several military men in brown uniforms saluted when they saw Harm. He returned their motions.

When they exited the automatic doors they saw the blue Ford with his grandfather sitting behind the wheel anxiously tapping his fingers. Harm opened the door for his grandmother and she slid in. He tossed his helmet in the backseat and slid in next to her.

“All set, here we go. I hope we don’t run into any traffic jams. You know how I hate those.” His grandfather complained.

Grams turned to Harm. “Three cars ahead of him and it’s a traffic jam.”

Harm merely smiled.

The conversation was more of a guided tour from his grandparents as they drove through the city towards the suburbs. Harm’s thoughts were keeping his mind of his mother’s condition. It stayed focused until the Ford pulled in the driveway of his home.

Harm opened the door for his grandmother and helped her out. After closing it, he opened the back door and removed his helmet.

Grams took the keys from her purse and opened the front door and walked in followed by Harm and then his grandfather. He looked around.

“I have some stew on the range and all I have to do is heat it. Harm why don’t you go up to your old room. I’m sure you’ll find some clothes to wear in the drawers or the closet. You’ll feel more comfortable once you change. I’ll call you when dinners ready.”

Saying nothing, Harm drudged up the stairs carrying his helmet.

Grams pulled her husband close. “Something’s bothering him.”

He answered, “How do you know? The boy could just be tired.”

“Joe, I always knew when something was bothering him, even as a little boy. When Harm and Trish would drop him off at the house to stay overnight he didn’t say much, his eyes were watery and he drudged upstairs just like he did now.”

“Do you want me to go talk to him?”

“Let’s let him get settled. He’s had a rough day. Go up in a few minutes.” Harm walked around his old room looking at it as if he had never left. He picked up a jet plane that Santa had brought him one year. Sitting down on the bed, he reached out to a book shelf and pulled a book that his father read to him every night. Placing it down on the bed he went to the closet to see if he had left any clothes the last time he had visited. Upon opening the closet door he found mostly suits and jackets belonging to his stepfather. He slid the hangers to one side to see if any of his clothes had been hung on the wooden rod. His eyes widened when he saw the next piece of clothing. It was one of his father’s old brown uniforms. He touched it remembering why it was there.

“But I don’t want you to go daddy.” Harm said sitting on his father’s lap.

“I’m only going away for one month then I’ll be back.” His father reassured him as he held him tightly.

“But a month is a long time. And I won’t see you.”

“You’ll see me when you and mommy come to the docks when the Sea Hawk drops anchor. It’s just a practice run.” Harm put his arms around his father’s neck sobbing.

“But you won’t be here to read me our book and help me put the jet planes together.”

Harm Sr. put his arms around his son. “Gramps can read to you until I get back and you can show him how to put the planes together.”

“It won’t be the same. I want you.”

Harm Sr. rose with his son in his arms.

“I want to show you something.” He walked to the closet and opened the door. There was the brown uniform hanging. “If you get real lonesome, you can come in here and touch my uniform. Mommy always has one cleaned and pressed in case I need it. If you touch it and close your eyes you’ll see me. Then when I come back you’ll see me in one, how’s that?”

“You’ll come back right?” he gazed up at his father’s face.

“I’ll always be with you Harm, but yes, I’ll be back.”

Harm’s thoughts were interrupted when his grandfather knocked on the door frame. Harm quickly closed the closet door.

“I am interrupting anything?” Gramps asked peeking in the room.

“No Gramps, I was just checking the closet.” He walked over to the bed. “I guess I took everything with me when I left the last time.” He sat down.

“Well if I know Sara, she’ll insist on going clothes shopping so you don’t have to wear that flier’s uniform.” Harm smiled.

Seeing his downtrodden expression, his grandfather sat down next to him. Harm sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees and his hands folded.

“Your grandmother seems to think you have something on your mind.” Harm glanced over at him. “She’s got this notion in that head of hers that says she remembers when you were just a little guy and your folks would drop you off for us to watch. Sometimes you’d come in dragging your bag with your pajamas and clothes, say nothing and not look at anyone.”

Harm ran his hand through his hair and stood up.

“She says you have that same look when you drudged up here just like you did back then. She says you were either sick, wanted to go wherever they were going or you got punished. What is it this time Harm?”

“Nothing Gramps, I’m tired I guess. It was a lot of air hopping.”

“Bull crackers…you’d spend all day up in those clouds if you could, just like your father. You could always talk to me, you know that.”

“I’m worried about mom, that’s all.”

“Well if you say so, I’ll take your word for it but if you feel like talking, I’m here.” He rose and patted Harm’s shoulder.

“All right you two, dinner’s on the table. If you don’t get down here now I’m going to feed it to the cat!” Grams shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Gramps shook his head. “You know we must have the fattest cat in town but I’ll be damned if I’ve ever seen it eating. Come on before she serves up that ghost cat.”

“You go ahead I’ll be right down. I want to wash my hands. You know how fussy she is about dirty hands at the table?”

Gramps smiled and left. Harm took one last look at the closet before closing the bedroom door and going into the bathroom.

 

 

Grams had the table all set when Harm finally entered the kitchen.

“What would like to drink sweetheart?” she asked as Harm sat down.

“A beer if Frank has any.” He answered.

“He should, his colleagues play poker every Friday.” Gramps added. “I’ll have one too Sara.”

She went to the refrigerator.

“I’ll get them Grams.” Harm said rising and going to the refrigerator.

Sara brought the large bowl of stew over to the table and placed it on a trivet then sat down. Harm brought two bottles of beer over and placed one in front of his grandfather.

“What would you like to drink Grams?” He asked.

“Oh, I’ll just have a glass of water dear.” Harm opened a cabinet, took out a glass and filled it with water.

“Mom never did like changing things in cabinets.” He placed the glass in front of her then sat down.

Gramps was spooning the stew onto his plate.

“Sara, there isn’t any meat in this stew!” he barked. “What’s stew without meat?”

“Harm doesn’t eat meat.” She responded.

“Well I do!”

She rose. “Oh, I cooked some just for you, you old grump!” She brought over a bowl with cut pieces of meat in it and placed it in front of him then sat down.

Harm removed the cap from the beer and took a drink.

“Now, what was all that cobbiligook about how you got here so fast?” Gramps asked taking his first forkful and grabbing a roll.

Harm accepted a plate of stew from his grandmother.

“Would you like a salad Harm? I can make one for you.” Her voice was so sweet.

“No thanks Gram, this is fine.” He took one bite.

“Well?” Gramps looked at him.

“When Frank couldn’t get a hold of me he phoned JAG headquarters and spoke to Admiral Chegwidden. The Admiral informed me about mom then said there was a chopper waiting to take me to Dulles Air Force Base.” He picked at his food. “They needed a Hornet delivered…”

His grandfather interrupted. “A Hornet? What’s a Hornet some kind of secret thing?”

Harm smiled. “No sir, it’s a fighter jet. It carries missiles and usually covers the Tomcats stix.”

“Stix, that some kind of weapon too?”

“No sir, a pilot’s stix is the tail of a jet.”

“Harm, you don’t have to keep calling us ma’am and sir, we’re family.”

“I’m sorry, force of habit I guess.” He picked up a piece of potato and ate it.

“So where were you? Oh yes, you picked up this Hornet.” Gramps continued. “Then what?”

“It was a trial flight, new proto type with upgrades to its aeronautics and they wanted it delivered to the USS Reagan. She was out in the Pacific.”

Grams posed her fork on her plate.

“Harm why do they always refer to a ship as a she?” she asked.

“Because they’re big and bossy and tell everyone what to do, that’s why!” Gramps replied impatiently.

Harm smiled again. “It’s always been that way Grams. My guess would be that centuries ago most sailing ships had a carved mermaid on its bow and that made them refer to it as a she.” Harm made an educated guess.

“Isn’t that nice.” She remarked as she took a sip of water.

Gramps spooned more stew onto his plate.

“Harm you’ve hardly eaten anything. Is something wrong with the stew?” Grams asked with concern.

“No it’s fine Grams. I guess I’m just not hungry.” He kept poking his food with his fork.

“I have an apple pie in the oven, your favorite. Maybe you’d like it with a glass of milk.” She coaxed.

Harm held the bottle of beer to his lips. “Maybe later.”

Both grandparents stared at him, concerned about his state of mind.

Gramps wiped his mouth on a napkin and pushed his chair back. 

“That just hit the spot, Sara. I think I’ll have my pie while I watch the news.” He rose, picking up his beer.

“Wanna join me Harm? There’s a ballgame right after.”

“I’ll help Grams with the dishes.” He answered, rising and taking his plate to the sink.

“Nonsense, you watch the news with your grandfather, I’ll just rinse them and wash them tomorrow.” She picked up the stew pot and began her kitchen work.

Harm took his beer and joined his grandfather who had turned on the television, seated himself on the sofa and slipped off his shoes.

Harm picked up a newspaper and sat in one of the easy chairs.

He thumbed through the pages then folded one back and began reading while the news played in the room. Minutes later his grandmother entered carrying a tote bag. She sat in an easy chair near Harm with a small table between them adorned with a lamp. She turned it on. Placing the bag on her lap she removed knitting needles that were attached to a light blue yarn square. Making herself comfortable she began knitting. The only sound in the living room was coming from the television. A half hour passed and the news turned into the second inning of the ballgame. Unexpectedly the doorbell rang.

Sara began to rise. “No, you sit Grams I’ll see who it is.” Harm said putting the paper on the seat of the chair.

Opening the front door he was surprised to see two young men in brown uniforms standing on the porch with a large box. Harm opened the screen door. The two men stood at attention, saluting.

“Commander Rabb?” One of them asked.

Harm returned their salute. “Yes.”

“We were ordered to deliver this to you ASAP, sir.”

“Who’s orders?”

“Lieutenant Peterson, sir, he’s in charge of deliveries to personnel. Would you like us to bring it in sir?”

Harm opened the door wider and the on young man picked up the box and carried it into the house. Harm’s grandparents stopped what they were doing and watched. Placing it down the young men stood at attention.

“Would there be anything else Commander?”

“No, tell Lieutenant Peterson thank you.” The two men saluted.

“Yes sir,” Harm returned the salute and they walked out the door. Harm closed it behind them.

“Well imagine our grandson being called ‘sir’.” Gramps chuckled.

“Joe there’s nothing funny about that, it’s the proper thing to do in the Navy, isn’t it Harm?”

“Yes ma’am.” He answered.

“Well it sounds funny to me. I always called him Squirt.” He turned his attention back to the game.

Harm grinned, sat down and pulled the wrapping tape from the box. When he looked inside he found an envelope with his name on it. He slit it open. It read:

 

Harm,

Thought these might come in handy since you did not have time to pack. The Admiral informed us about your sudden departure. I hope you don’t mind but I went to your apartment, found your hidden key and went in with Bud. We packed some clothes and shoes, socks. Bud took care of the personal things. Don’t worry about the case the judge the Admiral and Sturgis an extended period in order to do more preliminary investigations. All our thoughts are with you and your mom.

Mac

 

“Who is it from Harm?” Grams asked.

“Mac.” She looked down to see what was in the box.

“My goodness there’s a whole wardrobe of clothes in there. He must be a special friend.”

“Her Grams, Mac is Major Sarah MacKenzie.” He slipped the note in his pocket and picked up the box. “I’ll take it up to the room and sort it out. At least I don’t have to wear this uniform as long as I’m here.” He started up the stairs.

Gramps leaned over to her husband, “Sara? She must be his girlfriend.”

From the middle of the stairs Harm called out, “No she’s not!”

Joe shrugged then turned back to the ballgame.

 

Harm put the box on a chair. Taking out his cellphone he dialed a number.

“Major MacKenzie!” Came the response.

“Mac…Harm I just received your Red Cross package, thanks.”

He smiled sorting through it.

“I hope you don’t mind. We went to your apartment and picked up some things you might need. Bud took care of the personal items.” Again Harm grinned. “How’s your mother doing?”

Harm sat back. “Heavily sedated. They’re giving her an anticoagulant. She has a blood clot in her leg and they’re hoping the blood thinner brings it down.”

“And what’s the prognosis?”

“If it doesn’t reduce in size she’ll have to have surgery to remove it. It is close to the main artery leading to the heart.”

“Have you seen her? What about your stepfather, how’s he doing?”

“Frank has spent one night at the hospital. He was with her when I got there. He’s holding up and staying with my mom’s parents, poor guy. They are closer to the hospital. 

”Why do you say poor guy?”

Harm ran his fingers through his hair.

“They are the cream of the crop, moneywise. They didn’t want my mother to marry my dad. I guess it was beneath their lifestyle. They still refer to me as Harmon.” He heard a giggle on the other end. “It’s not funny Mac. At least I’m staying at the house with my dad’s parents though they dote on me like I was six.”

“You sound a little remorseful Harm. I guess it’s difficult going back to your family home.”

“It’s like I never left. Mom never changed it. It makes me feel six years old.” He looked around.

“She loves you Harm.”

“Yes I know. By the way, how’s the case really progressing?”

“Like my note says, the judge gave us a continuance so Sturgis and the Admiral can look deeper into the evidence. Don’t worry, they’re doing just what you would do and the Admiral has all your notes. They know just what to do.”

“There’s some things Sturgis and I wanted to look into.”

“Harm, will you relax? They have it under control.”

“I know, it’s just…”

“Are you all right?” she sensed a unfamiliar tone to his voice.

“I’m fine, tired I guess. I’m going to take a shower and try to get some sleep. I just hope my grandmother doesn’t bring me a glass of hot milk and tuck me in.” He heard another giggle on the other end.

“Enjoy it Commander, you won’t get pampered once you get back here.”

“I will, thanks again Mac…I—“

“You welcome Harm, sleep well. Good night.”

“Goodnight Mac.” He pushed the end button on his phone but kept it on just in case.

 

Joe and Sara heard the shower running upstairs.

“I think I’ll warm some milk for Harm that should make him sleep.” She rose and put her knitting back in the tote.

Harm dried off and put the bottom of his pajamas on and a t-shirt before laying on the bed with his arms over his eyes.

A slight knock came from the door. “Permission to enter sir?”

Harm sat up and smiled. “Granted.” He replied. 

She came in carrying a tray with a glass of milk and a slice of apple pie. She placed it on the table beside the bed.

“I thought you might like a nice warm glass of milk and a slice of my apple pie.” She turned and looked down at him.

“You didn’t have to do that Grams.” He sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“Nonsense, I always brought you warm milk when you came to stay at our house. It put you to sleep in minutes, don’t you remember?” She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his knee.

“Something is bothering you Harm, what is it? You could always tell me everything.” Harm said nothing, just leaned with his elbows on his knees. “I could tell the way you dragged yourself up the stairs just like when your parents would drop you off before they went out for the night.”

“It really isn’t anything Grams. I’m just tired that’s all.”

She took her fingers and lifted his chin. “Don’t try to fool me Harmon Rabb Jr. I have a sixth sense about things like this.” Minutes passed and Harm remained silent. Grams took one of his hands and held it. It was warm and tender and Harm could feel the love emanating from it.

“When I would come up to get you ready for bed I knew by just looking at you that you were either sick or had been punished. You always confided in me.” She patted his hands. “Now…tell me.”

Harm looked over at her. He knew it was near impossible to talk his way out of telling her.

“When I went in mom’s room she was groggy and she was incoherent. I know it was from the medication but still…”

“What dear?”

“I held her hand and she opened her eyes slightly then forced a small smile. She looked up at me and said, ‘Harm, I knew you would come.’ Then she touched my face and said, ‘you shaved off your moustache. Did the navy make you do that?”

Grams eyes watered. “It was the medication dear.”

“I realize that but it cut me deeply especially when she said ‘make sure Little Harm behaves with your parents he’s been handful while you’ve gone. Those terrible twos. You have to keep an eye on him. Tell him mommy loves him.” Harm desperately tried to hold back the tears.

“She loved your father so much, and Harm you have to know that you look like a mirror image of him.” She touched his cheek. “You are so much alike in many ways, especially the love of the Navy and being a pilot. Oh there were times you probably thought she was angry that you became what your father was. But deep down inside she knew that was the destiny you had and I know she is very proud of you. We all are.”

“Except grandmother and grandfather.” He responded with a degree of sarcasm.

“Oh those old fuddy-duddies. Why do you think Gramps and I are staying here? They think everyone is beneath them, what with their fancy home and cars. Let them be snobs, we know better, don’t we?” Harm gave no answer. She put her fingers under his chin and turned his head towards her. “Don’t we?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good, now drink your milk and eat a little bit of my pie or…”

“I know you’ll feed it to the cat.”

She rose and smiled down at him.

“Have a good night’s sleep and I’ll have a big breakfast for you in the morning. Don’t stay up too late. I don’t want to look out and see your light on.”

“I just have something to read and then I’ll turn it off.”

She leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

“Sweet dreams!”

Harm rose and followed her to the door.

She turned. “Harm, is Mac…” 

Leaning on the doorframe he answered. “No, she is not my girlfriend!” 

“Don’t get sassy with me young man.” She pointed a scolding finger at him.

“Good night Grams!” His tone changed to a somewhat mild scolding as he turned towards the bed. Grams gave him one hard smack on his bottom and he turned back quickly.

She laughed. “What do you know, I still got it!” she held her fingernails up to her mouth and blew on them before rubbing them on her apron and leaving.

Harm couldn’t help but smile. Gram and Gramps were the epitome of what grandparents should be and he loved them so much. Especially because they were the ones who gave him the best father in the world.

 

jjj

 

Harm had a restful night’s sleep and rose much earlier than his grandparents. Mac knew him inside and out when he rummaged through her care package and found his running shorts, Navy tee-shirt and cap.

After putting on his running shoes he walked quietly as he could down the stairs and out the front door. Looking around he decided which way to begin jogging. He decided to begin on the left, it went past the playground.

Sometime later he glanced at his watch as he was running. It was six so he decided to head back to the house. It felt good to run in the morning. It gave him time to think.

As he was approaching the house, a newsboy, riding his bike, caught Harm’s attention.

“Think you can make the toss?” Harm called out.

The youngster picked up a paper and tossed it to Harm.

“Nice arm!” He said catching the paper.

Once back at the house his grandparents were not up yet so he quietly walked up the stairs. Once in his room he removed a pair of jeans and a shirt. He took them into the bathroom where he began to take a shower.

After dressing he walked down the stairs and went in the kitchen. His grandparents were still in the bedroom so he decided to make a pot of coffee. As it dripped the black brew he opened the cupboard and took out three cups placing them on the table. Once the final drop hit the glass pot Harm poured himself a cup and sat down and began reading the paper.

“I smell coffee.” Gramps said coming down the stairs. “Sara, did you leave that pot on all right?”

“You know me better, Joe Rabb. I check everything before I go to bed.”

“Well maybe you missed the coffee maker. Your mind isn’t what it used to be you know.” He reached the final step.

Following close behind him, they both headed towards the kitchen.

“Maybe a robber came in.”

“To make a pot of coffee? Now look whose mind isn’t what it used to be.” She responded.

“Well I don’t know who it was.” Gramps said as they entered the kitchen.

“Maybe it was that darn cat Grams has been feeding all these years.” Harm answered turning the page of the paper.

“Harmon Rabb Jr. If only you weren’t taller than me.” She scolded.

Harm rose and kissed her cheek. “Sit down, let me wait on you for a change.” She blushed.

“But I want to make a nice breakfast for you.”

“I can cook Grams.” He removed the coffee pot and poured each of them a cup and sat back down again.

“How long have you been up?” she asked putting milk in her cup.

“Five.”

“Five o’clock? Good God boy no one is up that early.” Gramps exclaimed pouring milk into his coffee and adding a teaspoon of sugar.

“That’s the time I get up every morning, there’s no one on the jogging path.” He sipped his black coffee.

“You run every morning at that time?” He asked. “I’m not even thinking of getting up.”

“I don’t need an alarm clock. The Marine marching band practices at that time every morning so I run a few miles before heading to JAG.”

“Where’s the sports page? I always read the sports page first.” He fumbled through the pages. “Did you take it out Harm?”

“Not unless the Army/Navy teams are playing.” Harm answered reading an item on the front page.

“What would you like for breakfast? Pancakes, French toast, eggs no bacon, cereal?”

“Coffee is fine Grams.” He took a sip.

“You can’t survive a morning with just coffee.” She said.

“I have to, it gets me through my day. That and about three others.” He answered.

“I found it!” Gramps announced.

Harm just shook his head with a grin.

“Anyone awake?” The voice of Frank Burnett sounded as he entered the house.

“In the kitchen Frank.” Grams called out.

Frank strolled into the kitchen. “Mmmm that coffee smells great.” He remarked.

“Well sit down and have a cup.” She said.

Frank sat down at the table as Grams poured him a hot cup.

“They lost!” Gramps said angrily. “When are they going to buy some decent pitchers?” He slammed the paper down. “Did you watch the game last night Frank? It was pitiful.” Gramps stirred his coffee.

“No, Edith had to watch some fashion show and John hates sports. So I turned in early. I can’t figure those two out.”

“Don’t try Frank, just live with a smile on your face.” Harm answered. “That’s what I’ve done for thirty-one years.”

“I was just planning on making a breakfast. Would you like to stay?”

“I was hoping to take Harm out. Visiting hours begin at ten. I thought we could go to the hospital after that.”

“Only if we go Dutch.” Harm said rising.

“All right.” Frank rose also.

“Well who am I going to make my eggs for?” Gramps began to open his mouth. “Don’t even try Joe, your cholesterol is high enough.”

“I feel a fight coming on, let’s leave now Harm before it escalates.” Frank said leading the way.

Harm walked over and kissed Grams on her cheek. “Don’t pick on Gramps, remember he has to live with you.” He turned with a grin and walked to the living room.

She called after him, “You’re not too old Harmon Rabb Jr.!”

 

jjj

 

Frank drove to a Denny’s restaurant and they were seated by the hostess with two menus. Soon a waitress approached with two glasses of water.

“Coffee gentlemen?”

With a nod, she poured each of them a cup.

“I’ll come back for your order.” She turned a left.

Harm looked at the selections, then placed his menu down picking up his cup of coffee.

“I thought since we never get to see each other when you come to visit with everything that’s happened this would be a good time for us to just talk.” He placed his menu down, poured cream in his coffee and opened one packet of sugar.

“I usually stop in when I come on business. The visits are pretty short, but not on purpose.”

“Oh I know that Harm and so does Trish. So tell me how you managed to fly here without making a reservation on an airlines.”

“Admiral Chegwidden made arrangements for me to fly a Hornet to a carrier in the Pacific. A helicopter landed at JAG headquarters and flew me to Dulles Air Force Base. From there I flew to a carrier, delivered the jet and a chopper flew me to the aero port at the hospital.”

“You love flying don’t you Harm?”

“Yes.”

“How did you get to be a lawyer?”

“I was flying a mission off the carrier Seahawk, my father’s ship. It was a night flight and we had to fly above a storm. The carrier was taking the waves pretty hard. When I tried to land on the carrier that night I couldn’t see the lights and the ball to land. My eyes wouldn’t focus. When I was finally able to land I was too high to take the hook. The crew chief told me to power up. I missed the hook and my rio punched out before we landed. It was a ramp landing. The tail of the Tomcat burst into flames and he was killed instantly. I landed up against the side of the ramp.”

“That must have played hard on your part.” Frank’s tone held compassion for his stepson. 

“There was a board of inquiry after a medical examination. I was diagnosed with an eye infection that blurred my night vision. So I was exonerated from any charges. I had a law degree so I transferred to the Judge Advocate General’s office.”

“But you flew here.”

“I fly missions when it’s during the daylight.”

The waitress returned and took their order, filled their cups again and left.

“Did mom know she had a blood clot?”

“For a few days she complained her leg hurt but just chalked it up to the art show schedule. I tried to get her to see the doctor but you know your mother.” Harm smiled.

“Well this went on for several days, then we went to an opening of a gallery. While walking around she told me she had to sit down because her leg was hurting. She collapsed before getting to a chair. They called an ambulance and took her to the hospital. The rest you know.”

“I appreciate you trying to get ahold of me Frank.”

“Harm, you’re our son. I called you before anyone else.”

Harm looked up at him eyes questioning.

“Yes, I consider you my son. When I met your mother I was hesitant but well she has this way of making you feel it’s right, know what I mean?”

“Yes, she has that way. I really couldn’t… he tried to form a sentence.

“Accept me as your stepfather? I knew that, I expected it. You were very close to your father, that’s why I just gave you time. You know I never intended to take his place. Hell I couldn’t if I tried.” Harm smiled.

“You took good care of mom. She needed someone and since I was away you fit the bill. I think my dad would have wanted that.”

“Thank you for saying that Harm. I love her very much.”

“I know Frank. She’s been lucky twice.”

Frank smiled at him just as the waitress brought their breakfast.

 

jjj

 

They arrived at the hospital and took the elevator to the ICU. They were met by the doctor in charge of Harm’s mother. He met them at the door to her room.

“I was just going to call. The MRI we took early this morning showed the clot was not getting any smaller so we decided the best alternative was to surgically remove it. Once removed we can repair any damage to the main artery. They’re going to prepare her for surgery in a few minutes. She’s awake now, coherent and talking if you’d like to visit her before we take her up for surgery.”

“Thank you doctor.” Frank said as the surgeon left. “Harm, why don’t go in first I’ll be right behind you.”

“I think you should Frank after all you were by her side when she was admitted. I’ll stand back.”

“Are you sure?”

Harm nodded.

Frank opened the door to Trish’s hospital room and walked over to her bed. She was still being given medication through an IV and her hair was covered by the blue surgical cap.

“Hi honey, how’re you doing?” Frank asked leaning over the railing and taking her hand.

“They said they’re going to do surgery this morning. I’m a little nervous Frank, I’ve never had surgery before.” She squeezed his hand.

“They’ll give you something to ease the stress but the doctor assures us that you’ll be all right and we’ll be able to get back to gallery hunting again.” She smiled at him.

“Are you going to stay? I want your face to be the first one I see when I wake.” She squeezed his hand.

“I don’t know sweetheart,” he looked over his shoulder. “I think you’d much rather see someone else’s face first.” He patted her hand and stepped back. Harm came up behind him.

“Hi mom.” He said leaning over the railing and kissing her forehead.

“Harm…” she blinked her eyes seeing his handsome smile that she loved. “Is that really you? How, when, where…” she stammered.

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you when you’re fully awake. Right now,” he began but was interrupted by hospital staff entering to take her down to surgery.

Trish grabbed his hand. “Don’t go away Harm. Be here when I come back, please?” her eyes teared.

Harm squeezed her hand. “I’m not going anywhere mom. Maybe outside for a cigar.” He smiled then leaned over and kissed her cheek. “You’ll do fine. Frank and I will both be here when you come out of recovery.”

Frank walked over and stood next to Harm. “Wait until you hear how he got here. We still can’t believe it.” Frank chuckled.

“I already know Frank…he flew.” She winked at Harm and kissed his hand.

They had to stand back as the nurses and orderlies began procedures before wheeling her bed out and down the hall to the elevators that would take her down to surgery. Frank and Harm watched until the elevator doors opened.

“Well no telling how long the surgery will take. I’d better call John and Edith and Sara and Joe and let them know, they’ll want to be here.”

“Are you sure you can stand them? John and Edith I mean.”

“To tell you the truth Harm, I’ll be one happy fella when she comes home.” He laughed and patted Harm’s back. “I’m a terrible cook!” Harm grinned.

“I think I’ll take that cigar now.” He glanced at his watch. “I’ll call Mac and let her know what’s happening. The Admiral gave me orders to let him know too.”

“Can’t disobey an Admiral. Go ahead, I’ll be here waiting for everyone.”

Harm began walking down the hall towards the elevator.

“Frank, don’t let her parents run over you. They have a habit of letting husbands know they never approved of them no matter what they do.”

“Did that include your father? From what I hear, he was a very nice guy. What did they have against him?”

Harm turned and walked backwards as he answered. “He was a pilot!” Giving Frank a mock salute he turned around and pushed the elevator button. Frank merely shook his head with a smile.

 

 

Harm ventured out to the patio where there were umbrella tables, benches and chairs. He sat down on one of the benches, lit a cigar and leaned back.

A few minutes later a little boy came dragging his feet. He plunked himself down leaning back with his teddy bear hugged to his chest and his head down. Harm put his cigar in his left hand then he leaned forward, his arms braced on his knees.

“You look down in the mouth.” He said looking at the young boy assuming he was around five in age.

The boy lowered his chin to the head of the bear trying to see his mouth.

“Huh?” he asked.

Harm smiled. “I mean you look kind of sad.” He placed his lit cigar on the edge of a sand pot.

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” He said scooting further down the bench.

“That’s right,” Harm held his hand out to the boy. “I’m Harm, what’s your name?”

“William but everyone calls me Billy.” He carefully shook Harm’s hand. “Does this mean you’re not a stranger? ‘Cause if you are I can’t talk to you either.”

“I understand, I’ll just sit here watching the people.” Harm leaned back taking his cigar from the pot.

“Are you a bad guy?”

“No, in fact I’m a navy pilot. I fly jets.”

“Really truly?” The boy perked up turning to Harm.

Harm put his cigar between his teeth and reached in his jean pocket pulled out his wallet showing the youngster his Navy ID.

“Wow, do the wings mean you can fly?”

“Sure do. I would be court martialed if I hurt someone as nice as you.”

“I guess we can be friends.” He pumped Harm’s hand.

“So, why are you so sad Billy” Harm turned to face the boy.

“My mom is having a baby and it’s gonna be a girl!” his tone was one of disgust.

“That should make you happy not sad.”

“I wanted a brother not a sister.”

“Ooo, bummer.” Harm replied taking a puff and blowing the smoke in the opposite direction. “Well a sister is nice.”

“Yeah if I was a girl. A sister can’t play ball or go on swings at the park and stuff, throw a football and swing from the monkey bars. And they dress in those fancy clothes she can’t run bases in a dress. A brother can do all that stuff.”

“I see what you mean. Well you could teach her. You are her big brother.”

“No I can’t my mom won’t let her get dirty. Boys can get dirty.” He looked at Harm. “Do you have a sister?”

“No I’m the only child in my family.”

“Ooooo bummer!” He imitated Harm.

An older man walked over. “Billy I brought the flowers for your mom.” The man had gray hair and eyebrows, he looked down at Harm.

“Grandpa this is Harm, he’s a really for truly pilot.”

Harm rose and the man shook his hand. “Real pilot huh. Air force?”

“No sir, Navy.”

“He showed me his picture and it had wings on it.”

Harm grinned down at the boy. “Harm is your mom having a baby?” Billy asked with hope.

“No she’s having surgery.”

“Shoot,” he shook his head. “I thought maybe if she was having a boy we could trade.”

Harm laughed. “Sorry.” 

Minutes passed as they talked when suddenly a young man came running out.

“Dad…dad!” He reached them out of breath. “Jennie!”

“Is she all right?” the older man anxiously asked.

“She’s fine, I’m a wreck.” Harm grinned. “The ultrasound was wrong. Once our baby girl was out Jennie went into labor again. It seems the ultrasound only picked up one heartbeat. We have twins, a girl and a boy.” His excitement echoed in the courtyard.

Billy turned to Harm with a smile wider than his face.

“Harm…Harm, I got a baby brother!” He shouted with excited.

“I guess you’ve got someone to play ball and swing on the playground now.”

“Come on dad, I wanna see my baby brother!” Billy tugged on his father’s hand pulling him towards the door.

The man turned to the older gentleman. “Are you coming dad?”

“I’ll be right in. Here take these to Jennie and tell mother I’m out here. I need to sit and have a cigar.” The older man sat next to Harm.

“Come on dad before someone sees him before me!”

As the son and father rushed through the electric doors Harm sat back down. He reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a cigar.

Holding it out he said. “I knew the extra one would come in handy.” The man took it bit off the end and accepted the lighter from Harm. He took a long puff and then released the smoke.

“Boy I needed that!” He said in a relaxed manner. “My wife won’t let me smoke these.”

“Well it’s a special occasion, enjoy.”

“Ya know, sometimes it’s harder on the grandparents than the mother and father.”

Harm looked to see Frank coming towards him. The man followed his stare.

“He your father?”

“Stepfather.” Harm answered.

“I always say when your real father is no longer with you there may be someone to step in so you have someone to lean on.” The man then thanked him for the cigar and began strolling around the courtyard.

This statement made Harm think. ‘Maybe that’s true. I never thought of it that way.

“I brought you a cup of coffee,” he handed the cup to Harm and then sat down.

“Any word on mom yet?” Harm asked taking a small sip of the hot brew.

“A nurse came in and said she was doing fine and it should be another hour or so.” Frank said sitting back on the bench.

“Edith and John just arrived with Claire and Betty.”

“Aunt Claire and Aunt Betty? I haven’t seen them since my graduation from high school. I guess some family members get top priority in their family.” Harm took another sip.

“That still sticks in your craw doesn’t it?”

“I had top honors at Annapolis and when I graduated only grams and gramps came, wouldn’t you if you were in my place? My mother didn’t come, neither did my social grandparents or anyone else in the family. It’s like they have a special magic control over them. Yeah it stuck. And my first flight off a carrier, family could come and watch from top deck. In fact I don’t know who if anyone was up there. That was a big moment for me Frank.”

“Are you ever going to let it go, Harm? Maybe they have changed. I think Edith and John had a lot to do with it. I think they would have preferred you become a doctor or a lawyer.”

“People are like that, even family. They don’t change Frank, not if you’re at number one on the social calendar. Because of their station in the society world they can control everyone. And the trouble with that is everyone does what they say. It gives them the power they crave.”

“I am a lawyer Frank but that doesn’t matter to my grandparents. All they care about is my following in my dad’s footsteps. They had nothing to brag about at their Country Club and I wasn’t going to make them the talk of their social group.”

“And you didn’t. I know it took a lot for you to become what you are today and I want you to know that both your mother and I are very proud of you as Sara and Joe are. You became what I believe was your destiny, Harm and no one can change that. You have a passion for what you do and I personally respect your tenacity to, as the kids today say ‘do your own thing’.”

Harm smiled. 

Before they could finish their conversation, Joe came out.

“Hey you two, you ever coming in? The whole family is here.” He shouted.

“I guess we might as well go face the firing squad.” They both rose. “Do they still do that at Leavenworth?”

“No,” They began walking.

“Bullets cost too much now huh?”

“The Navy is over budget. We just lock them up and throw away the key.”

Laughing, the two of them entered the hospital and right into the elevators.

 

 

When Harm and Frank walked in the visitors lounge Joe sat down next to Sara and picked up a magazine.

“Harm!” One of his aunts called out.

“Aunt Claire.” He responded as the woman came over and hugged him.

She looked up at him. “You’ve grown!” she smiled.

“Usually happens. How have you been?”

“Fine, we’re living in Florida now. Jack and I have a house in Boca Raton. He owns a yacht company.”

“You should feel right at home on a yacht Harm.” Frank said.

Harm glanced at him. “Not when your Tomcat is bigger than a yacht.”

“Betty is here.” Claire said as her sister strolled over.

“Harm you have really turned into a handsome young man.” She put her arms around him. “And so tall, just like your…”

“How long will the surgery take?” Her mother interrupted looking at her watch.

Harm jeered over at her. “Until it’s finished.” His cold tone made her face sour as she adjusted her fur coat around her shoulders.

He walked to where his grandparents sat, Joe reading a magazine and Sara knitting. He stood staring out the window, arms crossed on this chest.

“I made a roast beef dinner for all of us. When we find out how Trish is we can all go back and have a nice dinner.” She smiled.

“John and I have a dinner invitation at the country club. I have already sent in our acceptance.” Edith said shunning her.

Harm turned and glared at them. “Can’t even take time for your own daughter? Or doesn’t she count because of her former marriage or because she fell in love with someone outside your circle of society even if he’s merely a senior vice president at Chryslers?”

“Harm!” Grams scolded. “That’s not a nice thing to say?”

“Why, it’s the truth?” he looked down at his grandmother. “My father’s loyalty to his country came second to his family. He may have been at sea for months at a time but when he came home nothing would take him away from us, until he was called for another mission.” He turned to face his grandparents again. “You’ve always been cold towards my mother and father, snubbed your nose because my mother wouldn’t do what you wanted. I imagine if you cut your manicured finger you’d bleed blue! You think you can run everyone’s life, make their decisions and tell them what to do.” His angered tone made them straighten in their seats. “Well maybe I do take after my dad because I wouldn’t let you run me!”

“Well I never!” Edith began to speak.

“Oh yes you have grandmother. Look at Aunt Claire and Aunt Betty. You practically selected their husbands for them, making sure they had the right pedigrees. How do you think mom felt when she and my dad got married in a small chapel on his base with only a few friends and grams and gramps in attendance?”

“You have never had any respect for us as your grandparents!” she rose to face him. “You were unruly, raised with no discipline or respect.”

“Unruly raised with no discipline?” put his hand to his forehead. “My father was a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy for God’s sake! He made sure I towed the line so did mom. You just weren’t there to see it. In fact the only time mom and I ever saw you was the Christmas they came and told her dad was Missing in Action. That day stays with me all the time. I remember you sitting as far away as you could from everyone, looking at your watch like you just did.”

She wrapped the fur stole around her shoulders.

“You put on airs at your country club and if I remember correctly, John is a proctologist, really high class occupation there John. Now that’s what I call a prestigious career. And wasn’t your brother a scout leader, third class and had to read directions to set up a tent?” Frank tried to hide his snicker.

“You are still disrespectful and unruly! Come John!” she walked past Harm as her husband rose. She turned to glare at Harm. “You are just like you father!” her eyes looked from his head to foot before hastily strutting out. Her husband followed.

“I take that as a compliment!” He barked as his grandfather rose. “Still have that ring in your nose huh, John?”

His grandfather lowered his head and followed his wife and daughters.

Harm shook his head and started to leave.

“Where are you going?” Gramps asked concerned.

“I need a drink…and not coffee! Frank lend me your car keys!”

“Where are you going?” Grams spoke up too.

“I know a place where navy pilots hang out and no one cares what they fly and the only way they punch out is when they get into a fist fight with a marine!” Frank tossed him the keys and he left.

Frank started after him but was stopped by Joe.

“Let me Frank, I know him like the back of my hand. You stay with Sara and wait for Trish to get out of surgery.” He then hustled to where Harm stood by the elevators. He looked back.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Harm asked an angry tone still hanging in his voice.

“To have a beer with my grandson and see what other pilots look like. Don’t refuse me Squirt, you know how I can be.”

The elevator doors opened and the two men stepped inside.

Harm pressed the button for the first floor, the door closed and the elevator began its descent.

Not looking at his grandfather and his eyes on the floors as they lit up. Harm exclaimed. 

“You know I always hated it when you called me that.”

“Now you tell me!” Harm looked down at his gramps and they both smiled at each other.

 

jjj 

 

Harm pulled the Chrysler New Yorker into the parking lot of a bar named ‘DRY DOCK’ and parked. Once they got out of the sedan, Gramps walked to where Harm stood and looked up at the blinking sign.

“It says ‘open 24/7’.”

“The Navy doesn’t keep a schedule Gramps and anyone on leave doesn’t either.” They began walking.

“I know all about shore leaves. Them guys are only looking for one thing.”

“And that would be?”

“You know…women, and lots of ‘em.” They got closer to the entrance. “They don’t have any of them girls in there do they? Sara would have fits if she knew I was in a bar with hoochie girls.”

“Sam doesn’t allow working girls in the bar, only hungry, thirsty men. Six months on a carrier is a long time without a stiff drink and there’s no fraternization with females.” 

“Don’t try to fool me Squirt, I know them girls love sailor boys.”

“Sailor boys hit the ports to find them girls Gramps.”

“Good, I’d hate to think our country is being protected by booze hounds at the steering wheel.” Harm opened the door.

“Helm Gramps, it’s 1995, carriers don’t have steering wheeles.” Harm held the door for his grandfather and followed him in.

“Sit anywhere gents, it’s a little slow today. Our galley special is corned beef on rye, fries and coleslaw.” The owner said wiping glasses.

“Just a couple of beers on tap.” Harm ordered.

“Two brews comin’ up.”

They sat down in a booth and Joe looked around at the place.

“Nice place, it must draw quite a crowd when the ships come in.” He looked at the walls. “What are those?” He pointed to the framed photos decorating them.

“Men who have given their lives for the country, mostly navy. Ships that have gone down, Navy Seals, pilots,” Harm answered as the bartender brought the beers and placed them on the table.

“Harm? Harmon Rabb Jr.” He smiled looking closely at the young pilot. Harm grinned that grin. “I thought I recognized you. Hell, all I have to do is look over on that wall at your dad’s photo. Jesus, you are the spitting image of him.” He pumped Harms hand then crossed his arms on his chest.

“Hell, I haven’t seen you since you were stationed at Miramar. Wait ‘til I tell Aggie, she’s gonna split her girdle. What you flying these days?”

“Tomcats!” Harm answered. 

“Figures, just like Hammer. Them jets nearly shake this roof when they come overhead ah rolling and looping.” He scratched the back of his head and turned to see some customers enter. “Got busy all of a sudden, well enjoy your beers, nice seeing you Harm.” And he walked away.

“You must come here a lot huh?”

“Sometimes when I visit mom. Dad’s flight buddies hang out here if they’re still working.” Harm took a drink of his beer.

“Talking old times?”

“Yeah, old times.” Harm’s cell phone rang and he opened it. “Rabb.” He answered. “Admiral, you must have gotten up early to call.” He listened. “Yes sir it’s about nine here sir.” 

“Is that the Admiral that got you here? Tell him he’s got pull!” Harm covered the receiver.

“That was my grandfather sir. He’s nosy and always has something to say.” Harm grinned. “I’m getting a warning glare sir.” Harm listened. “She’s in surgery. They decided it was better to remove the clot now so it doesn’t travel to the heart. They want to prevent a stroke or heart attack.” He listened. “I concur Admiral. Yes, I received Mac and Bud’s Red Cross package.” He listened again. “Sturgis is defending alone sir?” He listened again, eyes glancing around the bar. “You’re working with Commander Turner and you’re taking second chair?”

“Well it’s just that you’re going to have to do a lot of investigating and the Major and Lieutenant seem to have the case wrapped up. Yes sir, I should be concentrating on my mother but—“

“Do what he says Squirt! He’s an Admiral!” Gramps scolded.

“Yes it was sir. I’ve suddenly become ten years old here.” Harm smiled. “Let’s just say he still has the strength or keel hall me if he wants. I will sir, thank you.” Harm listened again. “I’m glad to hear that. No sir, I still prefer Tomcats. Aye aye sir, thanks.” Harm closed his phone.

“That the big shot you work for?”

“That’s Admiral Chegwidden, yes sir he’s my superior.”

“What was that all about liking a Tomcat?”

“The Admiral said the USS Reagan transferred the Hornet I piloted to a carrier nearer to Serbian border. It’s been refined to run a tactical.” He took another sip from the bottle.

“Tactical, is that a spying thing?”

“The jet flies over potential targets and relays photos back to the ship. The photos show where the enemy fire is located. Then they can launch an attack in those areas.”

“That’s Greek to me, Harm.” He looked directly into his grandson’s eyes. “We need to talk about what happened back at the hospital.” He sipped his beer.

Harm placed his mug down. “I screwed the pooch didn’t I?”

“English Harm, your dad did that all the time. I finally had to get a dictionary of naval terms.” Harm smiled. “That means a mistake right?” Harm nodded.

“No, under the circumstances everyone is on edge except them. They had it coming. When you were born your grandparents thought they knew how you should be raised. You would have thought they gave birth. Your mom just rocked you and listened. Finally at a Thanksgiving dinner your dad had enough but before he could let’em have it I gave him that look. You know, the one I always gave you when you started to get in trouble.” Again Harm’s handsome smile expressed his remembrance of incidents.

“His jaw muscles would tighten, excuse himself and go out and light a cigar. Sara was the one who went out and had a serious talk with him. You know she had a way of making you listen to her.” Harm laughed. “Your dad told her everything he wanted to say to them but she told him to let it be for your mom’s sake. And he loved your mother so much he did as Sara said.”

“I knew how they felt about him Gramps. When I got older I may have been young but I could hear. They treated me at times like I was a bastard child. I think that was when mom stepped in and told them to back off.”

“She certainly did. She told them if they didn’t want to see their only grandchild they could stay away because he had a more loving family on the base than here.”

Harm’s eyes became moist. “I knew you had a lot of your dad’s qualities and you tell it like it is just like your mother. I also know you’re worried about her. Keep your mind on her, Harm. If that side of the family wants Edith to run their lives they’re the ones who lose, not us. You get my point, son?”

“Yes sir,” Harm answered.

They finished their beers and left the bar headed back to the hospital.

 

jjj

 

When they arrived at the hospital they were informed by the doctor that Harm’s mother was out of surgery and everything looked good. She was in recovery so it would be better if they came back in the morning when she was more alert.

Thanking the doctor Harm and his grandfather left the hospital and headed back to the house.

 

jjj

 

Harm parked in the driveway and they both got out.

“I guess they had to take a cab. One of us is in trouble.” Harm exclaimed closing the car door.”

“Don’t look at me Squirt you’re holding the keys.”

 

Frank was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper when they entered. Harm walked over and handed Frank the keys.

“Feels like you need an alignment Frank.” Frank looked up at him saying nothing.

Then he turned around and stood looking at the dining room table. It had been set for six people. Gramps came over and put his hands on his hips.

“Well, more roast beef for us.” He said going over and sitting down first taking a piece of the evening paper.

Harm carefully strolled in the kitchen. His grandmother was at the sink cutting vegetables.

“I really know how to clear a room don’t I?” He treaded very cautiously.

“Faster than a sonic boom. But what do I know about breaking the sound barrier!” her anger could be heard in her voice.

“Do you need any help?” He went to take a piece of sliced carrot but she slapped his hand.

“I have it under control thank you very much Commander Rabb which is more than I can say for you!” she continued to scrape the potatoes with exaggerated strokes.

Harm leaned against the sink. 

“All right Grams, I screwed the pooch, does that make you feel better? So what, ball me out, put me in a corner, send me to bed without dinner. You may think I was out of line but I was right on the glide path and I meant every word said. This family has been in full dissention since I was born and you can’t deny it.” He pointed a finger at her. “It was always you and Gramps who came for special occasions not them. I saw mom’s face and the tears running down her cheeks when they didn’t show up for dinners or special occasions. Dad’s face turned as red as that pepper when he held mom while she cried. Do you honestly think I was going to let that pass without saying anything?”

“Harm…”

“No,” he held up his hand. “Let me finish. They tried to run my life when I graduated high school, trying to tell me what college to attend just to impress their society friends. They almost had mom convinced but she had her own opinions and I heard them loud and clear. Today I had to stand up for her too. I wasn’t going to let anyone tell me what to do and I still don’t. Do you want to know what gave me the guts to tell them off?” she turned and stared into his angry eyes. “You came into my room when I first got here because you knew something was bothering me. You always came up there when you and Gramps watched me when mom and dad went out.”

“I could always tell you what was bothering me and somehow at four you always said the right things to make me feel better. Well I’m going to tell you now. When I opened the closet to look for something to wear I saw one of dad’s old uniforms hanging in the back. I remember him showing it to me when he was going on a long mission. He knew I was upset and crying so he told me that when I really missed him I could go in my closet and touch his uniform and he’d always be there for me.”

“Well I touched it Gram and it gave me the courage he held back because he didn’t want to hurt mom and me. Now if I crossed the line and drove them deeper away I really don’t give a damn. All I care about right now is mom.” He straightened up and walked to the back door, pushed the screen door open and walked out slamming it behind.

Hearing the back door slam Joe came into the kitchen.

“We heard everything. Where’s Harm?”

Sara took in a deep breath. “He went outside as angry as his father used to be only stronger. Joe, this is tearing that boy apart, I know it.”

“Then go talk to him like you used to talk to Harm. He’s not a little kid anymore Sara but a man who speaks the truth, Harm taught him that at an early age.”

“I’ll try.” She put her utensils down. “Watch the roast, don’t let it burn.” She then followed her grandson out to the yard.

 

Sara walked up behind her grandson. He was sitting in a lawn chair, a cigar in his mouth and his neck poised on the back of it.

She sat in a chair next to him just looking up at the sky.

“Do you always do this after you drop a bomb?”

He took a puff and flicked the ashes on the grass. “I don’t drop bombs but I’ve handled my share of rifles and I have perfect aim and never missed a target.” He took another puff.

“You know you always had a temper, even as a little boy.”

“I flew a long way to get here Grams, I’m really not in the mood for a trip down memory lane.”

“Well you’re going to take one anyway so hush.” She said in a stern voice. “When you were three and just turning four on your next birthday,” Harm took a long puff of his cigar, turning his head to the side trying to ignore her. “You don’t have to travel with me but I have a point. You were a handful to say the least. Your dad was the only one who could control you, and me of course.” She bragged with humor. Harm took another puff of his cigar.

“You never misbehaved when they’d drop you off for us to watch you while they spent the weekend together, something they couldn’t do very often. Your dad knew I could handle you and those terrible threes can be trying. So when they dropped you off he’d tell you to behave and do what I said. You’d have this pout on your face when he told me that if you didn’t behave I had his permission to warm the seat of you pants.”

Harm leaned over bracing his arms on his thighs.

“You have never lied to me. If something was bothering you we’d sit down, sometimes I’d have you on my lap and we’d talk and get it all out in the open.”

“Is there a point to this heart to heart?”

“Yes, hold your horses. I made some chocolate pudding one day when I knew you were coming to stay with us. I was vacuuming the living room and Gramps was still at work. When I finished I called you to come and pick up your planes. When you did you had chocolate pudding all over your lips and cheeks. I stood with my hands on my hips staring down at you with one eyebrow raised and asked you if you ate the pudding.”

Harm tried not to grin.

“You didn’t say anything just stood looking up at me. I didn’t say anything either, just grabbed your hand and walked you back to the bathroom. I sat you on the closed toilet, took a washcloth with soap and water on it and began washing your face. Naturally you tied to wiggle out of it but I wasn’t going to let you go.” 

“When I dried you off, I just stood there looking down at you. I asked you again if you ate the pudding and you said, even at that young age, ‘I torry Gams, I tewed the punch.” Harm smiled this time. “I said yes you did so what do you think I should do? Your daddy said I should warm the seat of your pants to teach you a lesson.”

“Your eyes began watering and you said, I only eated it ‘tause it was gooder than mommy’s.”

“I had to smile, you didn’t lie to me and we went back to the living room, you sitting on my lap and we had a good long talk.” She then reached over and took the cigar from his hand and put it in her mouth, took a puff and released the smoke.

Harm took it from her. “It’s a bad habit.” He flicked the ashes from the end of it.

“I know it’s a Navy thing. Anyway no one can tell me what to do either, not even your grandfather. If I want to smoke a cigar I will. I can be stubborn you know. I guess it’s hereditary. I handed it down to your dad and he handed it down to you. So you come by it naturally.”

“Grams if you came out here to tell me to apologize to them, forget it! I meant every word I said.”

She grabbed the cigar back. “I know there’s just some things that have to be said and unfortunately some people ignore them because they don’t want to hear the truth.” She took a puff of the cigar then looked at it. “Where the hell did you get this stogie?”

“A little tobacco shop in Washington, Navy issue, why?”

“Tastes like burnt straw no savoring flavor. Now your dad, he had good cigars.” She placed it back in her mouth. “Bought them at the PX I guess.”

Harm shrugged leaned back in the chair.

“What I’m trying to say Harm is they’re never going to change, money does that to people. But it never affected your mother because she loved your dad and you and to her that was all that mattered. Do you know what I mean?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good, now that was a nice talk, no yelling, no scolding, no warm bottom, it’s over. You told me exactly how you felt about them and that was no lie.”

She touched his hand. “Now you know I love you, always have always will.” She grabbed his ear and yanked it. “But if you ever talk to me like that again young man I’ll have more than just words with you.” She let his ear go.

Harm rubbed the lobe. “I get the picture Grams.

“I knew you would.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

The screen door opened and Joe stuck his head out. “Sara we’re hungry in here! Are you going to get dinner done?”

“Hold your horses I’m coming!” she yelled back.

Joe leaned further out the door. “I smell smoke! Are you smoking a cigar again?”

Her voice turned sweet. “Now Joe, you know it’s a bad habit.” She rose, straightened her apron and shoved the cigar in Harm’s hands. “Blame Harm, it’s a navy thing!”

Grinning, Harm placed the cigar back in his mouth and leaned back, hands behind his head.

Grams stood by the open door and yelled. “Well, get in here Lieutenant, I can’t clean these vegetables by myself ya know!”

Shaking his head, Harm extinguished the cigar and put it in an ashtray on the side table before going back in the house.

 

 

jjj

 

The next day they arrived at the hospital. Frank and Harm went in to see Trish. She was wide awake and just finishing breakfast.

“Well you look much better today, Sweetheart.” Frank said leaning down and kissing her.

“Oh my hair must look a mess.” She pulled a few strands before moving her bedside tray to the side.

“I feel much better.” She looked to the side and smiled. “Harm come closer so I can finally get a good look at you. You’ve been a little fuzzy lately.” She held her arms out to him.

Harm walked over, leaned over the railing and his mother put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him before embracing him in a loving way.

Harm then stood up. “You’re so tall.” She remarked.

“You’re laying down mom.” He smiled.

“Always a smart comeback. Are you behaving yourself?”

“Yes ma’am. Grams is keeping me in check as always.”

“I heard you really showed your true dress whites yesterday.” She raised one eyebrow.

“Grams?”

“No, me.” Frank confessed.

Harm turned towards him. “I thought you were on my side.”

“I was, I just felt it should be you to take the bull by the horns,” he looked down at his wife. “Sorry honey.”

“Well, I did it once, why shouldn’t another Rabb?” she squeezed Harm’s hand and winked then turned her attention to Frank. “The doctor says I can go home tomorrow.”

Really so soon?” Frank asked with concern.

“Yes, he said as long as I take it easy, no stairs, take my medication and rest I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t know Trish, you know I have to work.”

“Well Sara and Joe will be there as long as I need them and Harm will stay, won’t you Sweetheart?”

“As long as you want mom.”

“See Mr. Worry Wart, I’m covered. So go to the desk and sign all the discharge papers while I talk to Harm.”

Frank turned to Harm. “See she’s not even home and she’s giving orders.”

 

When Frank left Trish motioned to a chair. Harm pulled it over and sat down.

“You had a rough time, didn’t you, with your other grandparents?” Harm lowered his eyes. “You did exactly what your father wanted to do. Harm, I lived all my life having them tell me what to do, whom to see, where to go. When I met your father that all changed. I knew what I wanted and no one was going to tell me different. We didn’t have a big church wedding, we couldn’t afford it. His best man was Tom Boone, his wingman, I had no bridesmaids. We were married in the chapel on the base. Before we took our vows your dad whispered to me, “I asked you to marry me because I knew the first time I saw you it was right. I knew marrying you I wouldn’t screw the pooch.” Harm’s grin widened.

“I told him what he meant to me and I’d go wherever the navy sent him.” Harm squeezed his her hand. “That night was our honeymoon. He was shipped out the next day for three months.”

“I have never been sorry one day of my life for making that decision.” She touched his cheek. “It wasn’t long after that we had you. He was so thrilled he had a son and so was I.”

“Frank is a good man mom and I know he loves you very much.”

“I know, he fills an emptiness that was there a long time. But there will always be that part of my heart that still holds that little chapel and my first love.” She smiled up at him just as Frank reentered. 

 

jjj

 

Pat was recuperating well at home. The family was making sure she was following the doctor’s directions and being waited on hand and foot.

Frank brought her a cup of tea from the kitchen. “Here Honey, a nice hot cup of tea.” He carefully handed it to her.

“Really, all of you are making me feel like an invalid. I can walk you know. I need to get up once in a while.”

“You know what the doctor said mom, no unnecessary exertion. Enjoy all the pampering you deserve it. You don’t want a relapse do you?” Harm replied.

“No but really it’s hard for me to just lay here and do nothing.”

“You can watch a ballgame with me, Trish.” Joe said.

“She supposed to relax Joe. She can’t with you yelling at the umpires.” Sara reminded him.

“I’ll run out and get you some art magazines and a crossword puzzle book.” Frank said.

“It won’t help Frank. When she gets stuck she looks in the back of the book for the answer.” Harm said as he laid a card down on the table.

Trish turned around to look at him. “I do not!”

Harm laughed. “You do too mom. When you couldn’t find a four letter word for antagonistic person you fanned back so fast I could have flown a kite.” He then looked at his grandmother with a smirk on his handsome face. “Gin!” He laid his cards down.

“Damn!” she exclaimed tossing her cards on the table.

“Did you find that four letter word for antagonistic Trish?” Joe asked.

“I certainly did. When a certain young man who shall remain nameless was thirteen he began that teenage attitude period so I wrote down Harm!” He looked over at her, with a raised eyebrow. 

“I wasn’t that bad!” he gave his rebuttal.

“I could have also filled the four letters with brat!” she chuckled.

“Now you’re going to stay on that couch till you know what freezes over young lady!” He scolded. She blew him a puckered kiss and shook a finger at him.

“Come on Fly Boy, what’s the score?” Grams asked impatiently while tapping her fingers on the table.

Harm looked down at the piece of paper.

“Ah let’s see now. So far I have one apron, one hairnet, one handkerchief unused, and a pair of garters. And you have one belt, a pair of socks and extra shoe laces.” He shuffled the cards. “Want to try for the real heavy stuff grandmother?” she made a face at him.

“What on earth are you two playing?” Trish asked.

Harm answered. “Strip gin rummy.” He dealt the cards.

“Harmon Rabb Jr. how can you even think of playing a game like that with your grandmother?”

Harm picked up his cards and sorted them in his hand. “Revenge I’m out for blood.”

“I’ll give you blood.” Grams said. “I was just warming up!”

“Next win is for your pantyhose.”

“I don’t wear them Top Gun, I wear nylons.”

“Doesn’t matter I’ll find some antique store and sell them.” He laughed again.

“I’m gonna win your pants, those white ones with the fancy suit.”

“In your dreams old lady!”

“Okay Tom Catter, get this old lady a glass of iced tea ASAP!”

“ASAP? Since when do you give orders?”

“Honey, I was born giving orders” Harm rose. “And just one teaspoon of sugar…Sugar.” She batted her eyes at him.

Harm started to walk away but changed his mind. He returned to the table and picked up his cards. “Don’t try to sweet talk me Grams, I’m onto you.” He placed the cards in his jean pocket and went to the kitchen.

Grams leaned over and whispered, “That boy is too smart for his britches.” She leaned back. “I’m gonna be so happy when I win them.”

The doorbell rang and Trish threw the afghan off.

“You stay right where you are. I’ll get it!” Frank said sternly.

When he opened the door there standing was a naval officer of Admiral rank.

“Is this the home of Lieutenant Commander Rabb Jr.?” he inquired in a dignified manner.

“Yes, please won’t you come in?” Frank held the door open for the Admiral.

Everyone was in awe at the tall distinguished looking man in uniform who was standing in their presence.

“Harm someone to see you!” Frank called out.

“Grams one lump or two?” He called back.

“You’d better haul your keyster out here before you get one lump.” She replied firmly but with a smile at the Admiral.

Harm came back holding the glass of iced tea. When he saw the Admiral he quickly put the glass down and stood at attention with a salute.

“Admiral Sir!” His posture was rigid.

“As you were Lieutenant,” he remained stoic. Harm remained in position with his hands behind his waist and legs apart looking ahead.

His grandmother whispered. “He said as you were. Harm for once let me see you do as you’re told.”

Harm leaned back and whispered from the side of his mouth. “He’s an Admiral.” 

“And I’m your grandmother…do it!”

Harm returned to his position.

“Never disobey an order Commander especially when it comes from your grandmother.”

“Admiral, won’t you please sit down.” Trish offered pointing to a chair.

“Thank you.” He turned his attention to Harm. “Have a seat Mr. Rabb.” Harm sat down on a folding chair. “I’m Admiral Thomas Jackson.” He placed his hat on the arm of the chair.

When Harm was seated Grams snapped her fingers and pointed to the cards. Harm reached in the pocket of his jeans and replaced the deck of cards on the table.

“That’s an awful lot of scrambled eggs there on your uniform Admiral.” Gramps said motioning to the decorations on his uniform. Harm rolled his eyes shaking his head.

The Admiral looked down at his jacket. “Yes, but I’d be damned if I remember what half of them were for.” They all laughed except Harm. He turned to Harm.

“Commander I need a favor from you.”

“Me sir?”

“Yes. I made some inquiries among my people and the scuttlebutt tells me that you once went against a tech company that was trying to put the blame on a pilot for a deadly crash just to cover his company’s expensive program. Is that true?”

“Yes sir. The pilot and I were friends, we went through training together. I knew how he handled a mission he wouldn’t make a mistake like they were blaming on him.”

“I thought not. Anyway, my niece just completed rio training and is scheduled for her first flight. Now it’s my belief that a woman should not be in a combat situation.” Harm lowered his eyes. “Now I know many pilots may feel differently but that’s where I stand right now. She has determination and the tenacity to achieve her goals even without the backing of her family who are totally against her choice of careers.” He looked around the room. “I suggested to them that perhaps she would change her mind if we did not attend her graduation from Annapolis and her rio training.”

Harm looked away remembering his own experience flying down that road. “You mentioned a favor Admiral?”

“Yes, I want you to take her up on her first flight and see if she has any abilities to continue with this folly.”

Harm rose and walked over to where the Admiral sat. “Admiral, you yourself know that I can’t follow that request. Pilots are assigned their rios when they receive their first mission. I’d be breaking regulations sir. I could lose my own commission as a naval aviator.”

“Not if I give you a direct order Lieutenant.” He stared Harm down. “I want her to realize what she’s getting into. This choice is not what her family or I want for her. She’s very bright, she could become a lawyer like her father, join his firm. We are all going to be at the base tomorrow, just to be witnesses.”

Harm glanced around the room. All eyes were on him waiting for his response. “Is she that determined, sir?”

“She is but we would rather she choose a different occupation.” Harm raised his eyes and looked at his family.

“I want you to take her up and make her run through what the real experience she’d be getting herself into; a real combat situation.”

“And if it doesn’t make a difference to her?”

The Admiral made no attempt to answer but merely stood and took his hat. “Then make it!” He ordered. “I’ll send a car for you at 0800 tomorrow. You will take off at 0900.” With no chance for a rebuttal, the Admiral gave his salutations to everyone.

Harm stood at attention. “I’m counting on you Commander, don’t let me down.”

Harm saluted. “Aye sir!” and the Admiral left.

He sank down on the sofa next to his mother. “Harm you’re not going to ruin that poor girl’s career just to please her family are you?” she asked.

He put his hand up to his forehead and shook his head. “It’s a direct order, mom. I can’t disobey it even if I don’t agree with him.”

“The poor little thing. All that training and for what, to be let down because her family disapproves.” Grams offered sympathy.

“We’ll go with you tomorrow.” Trish said.

“No you don’t have to. There won’t be much to see. Besides mom, you need your rest.” He rose again and began to trudge up the stairs.

“But….” She began again.

“Mom,” Harm turned anger could be heard in his tone of voice. “It’s no big deal. It never was.” He turned and continued up the stairs.

Trish lowered her eyes to hide her tears. She knew he was sympathizing with the young woman. He knew his own family never went to his graduation nor is first flight. But he followed his heart and now he would help another follow hers.

 

jjj

 

Harm’s family had risen early to see him leave. He came down the stairs at precisely 0750 wearing his flight suit and carrying his helmet. Everyone was waiting for him at the bottom.

“I thought I told you it was no big deal,” he zippered his suit up all the way. “Talk about me not listening.”

“We’re older than you so hush!” Grams scolded. “Here, have a cup of coffee and a donut.”

“Duty overrides here Grams,” he went to the side window and peeked out. “It’s 0750 on the nose, my ride is here. Don’t wait dinner for me.” He opened the door and left without expressing any emotion.

“I guess duty does override family.” Frank said.

“Something is bothering him and I think I know what it is.” His mother said. “I don’t care what he says, we’re going to that air base.”

 

jjj

 

Harm walked across the field to the D.O.Q, the Director of Operations Quarters. He was led into a small room where there was one table and two chairs. A young woman in uniform immediately rose and saluted.

“Lieutenant Commander Rabb? Lieutenant Ann Dorsey, sir!”

“As you were, Lieutenant.” He returned her salute. She put her hands behind her back waist high. Harm placed his helmet on the table and sat on the edge of it crossing his arms.

“Do you know why you are here Lieutenant?” He questioned.

“Yes sir,” she looked straight ahead not making eye contact with him. “I am to take my first flight under your command sir, and perform the duties for which I trained as a rio, sir.” She practically shouted being so nervous.

“At ease, Lieutenant, this isn’t an inquisition. Please relax, here have a seat.” He took his booted foot and pushed a chair away from the table. Obeying his order she sat down.

“I just want to ask you a few questions. It’s not a test, you won’t be graded on anything, just a conversation.” He grinned at her to ease her nerves.

“Yes sir.” She answered.

“How do you feel about women serving in combat?”

“Sir?”

“Do you think a woman can handle dogfights as well as a man?”

“That’s what I trained for sir. It’s my responsibility to relay information to the cockpit so the pilot knows what data the instruments are giving. Sort of a backseat driver.”

Harm noticed she tried to smile. “I’ll tell you the truth, I flew a F15 out to a carrier without a rio. It’s boring not having anyone to talk to. Of course I wasn’t in a combat situation I probably would have told myself what to do.” This time she gave a full smile.

“Lieutenant, if the going got crazy up there and I was pulling negative g’s would you consider punching out?”

“Not unless you gave the order sir. A good rio does not leave her position no matter what happens.”

“Sounds good to me.” Harm rose.

“Sir, may I ask you a question?”

“Sure,”

“If the positions were reversed could you take orders from a woman?”

Harm thought for a moment. “I worked just as hard as you did to become a navy pilot. No matter who gives the orders what matters most is they work together as a team. Now, grab you helmet and let’s get this show on the road.” 

Once Harm opened the door he stopped and turned. “One more question. How do you feel if a man tells you what to do?”

“As long as he doesn’t tell me how to wear my hair I’m fine sir.”

“Saddle up Lieutenant its show time.”

 

jjj

 

They walked out of the building her following behind him. Her family was standing close together waiting for their appearance.

The Admiral met them first. Harm and Ann greeted him with a proper salute which he returned. 

“I assume you were going over your flight plans Commander.” He asked with an air of superiority.

“Among other issues Admiral.”

“I see, then you are going to proceed with the planned schedule.”

Harm looked down at Ann, whom he towered over by two feet. She remained silent. “Yes sir.” Harm answered.

The Admiral then turned to his family. “This is Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. He is a navy pilot, one of the best, a top gun as we refer to in naval terms. He is also a lawyer with the Judge Advocate General’s office. He will be evaluating Ann’s performance today.” Harm wanted to roll his eyes but knew better.

“And just how long with this take Lieutenant?” A man asked as he checked his watch, making the assumption that he was Ann’s father.

“As long as it takes to complete a mission sir.”

The Admiral looked down at his niece. “You can change your mind anytime Ann, we’ll all understand.”

She inhaled a heavy breath, her eyes lowering. Harm noticed her reluctance to respond.

“She won’t sir!” Harm answered confidently. He then looked down at Ann. “Lieutenant, follow my stix!” he ordered.

“Aye, aye sir!” she answered following him as he walked way.

Grams leaned over to Pat. “I guess Harm told him.”

Trish bit her thumb nail. She was sitting in a chair they had brought so she wouldn’t tire.

“Don’t be nervous honey, Harm knows what he’s doing.” Frank said to ease her nervousness.

“I know but I still can’t help but think…”

“About Harm…I know. When we all watched him take off he’d tip his wings as if saying I’ll be right back.” Gramps smiled with fondness.

She touched his hand.

 

The two steps leading up to the cockpits had been lowered. Ann walked up hers followed by Harm. Once she as settled he leaned over.

“I’m going to tell you one thing and one thing only Lieutenant. You are going to do what you learned and not what they think, it doesn’t matter it’s you, not them that makes that choice. And when we complete our run if you decide to quit, I’ll personally fly to the Arctic and punch you out next to a polar bear, clear?”

She smiled, “Clear sir!” she put on her helmet and Harm tapped it, gave her a thumbs up before backing down the steps and going to his own cockpit.

“My stomach just turned over.” Trish said putting her hand on her abdomen.

Once in the cockpit, the chief of the ground crew stood at the top of the ladder. He had to speak loudly to be heard over the Tomcat’s engines.

“Lieutenant, you’ll be doing a regular run. You probably won’t need them but this Tomcat is carrying missiles. At about 1100 the Patrick Henry will be about sixty miles west out in the Pacific. You’ll head out there and trap. From there you’ll take off and head back!”

“Sounds well planned.”

“Special orders sir.”

“Got it chief!” Harm placed on his helmet as the chief backed down the ladder.

When both ladders were secured, Harm pressed the button and the canape slowly closed over them. Once the ground crew moved within a safe distance, they held their signal flags with ear protectors to block the sound of the engines.

The crew chief held up his arms and Harm gave himsluted. They waved the flags in the direction of the runway. The roar of the Tomcat’s engines was deafening and the crowd covered their ears as the jet slowly taxied to the runway.

Harm revved the engines to a higher speed as the jet began to speed down the runway and take flight. Pulling the stick far back, Harm maneuvered the jet at an angle straight up into the sky tipping his wings before rising and turning left at an angle.

Trish became excited. “Look, Harm tipped his wings Sara just like his father.” She pointed. “Did you see him Joe?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I sure did honey.” Joe patted her shoulder.

They continued to watch as the jet barreled to the right and made a complete circle leveling off in an upward climb before diving over the base and looping to change course.

“Well that certainly would make me lose my cookies.” Joe said stretching. “How can Harm sit in that cramped seat so long? I’d have charley horses for months.”

“You get used to it Joe.” Frank answered.

“I just hope that little girl does well.” Trish said in a worried voice. “Her family looks pretty smug and confident of themselves.”

“You know, I was surprised that her own uncle wasn’t standing up for her. He seems to be the head of that family.” Frank said.

 

 

The Tomcat was now flying level at top speed.

Harm looked in the side mirror. “How’re doing Lieutenant?” he asked.

“Fine sir. Was that a negative g back there? I felt the engines change their speed.”

“Not quite, that’s used when climbing or evading other jets in a combat situation. Let’s do a 9g and see what it feels like, okay?”

“Anything you say sir.” She responded keeping her eyes on the panel in front of her.

Harm pulled the throttle to the right and the jet barrel rolled quickly over and over again, sending them upside down before finally leveling off.”

“Sort of a roller coaster ride sir.” She said smiling.

“That’s an evasive maneuver, Lieutenant. We use it to avoid incoming missiles when engaged in a combat situation with attacking aircraft.”

“I can see where that would come in handy sir.”

Harm grinned.

He looked at his instrument panel before Ann radioed. “Commander, we’re 40 miles west of the Patrick Henry sir bearing south west.”

“Roger that, bringing up southwest.” Harm turned the throttle to that bearing and the Tomcat continued on its course.

The Patrick Henry was positioned in the Pacific on its way to Honolulu. Harm could see it ahead.

Through his headphones he heard. “Tomcat 7-2, this is the Patrick Henry, we have you on A-Tar. What’s your reading, over?”

“7-2 Tomcat, 15 knots, over!”

“Roger that 7-2.”

“2.5 to the left Commander, glide path ahead.”

“Roger that. 7-2 Tomcat, 2.5 call the ball!”

“7-2 Tomcat, ball.” Harm pulled a gear down and the wheels were lowered and then the tail hook.”

The Tomcat headed towards the glide path on the carrier. The LSO crew stood ready for his landing. Through his helmet he heard,

“A little low, little low, higher.” As the jet came down to the edge of the carrier he heard, “Power, power!”

The Tomcat trapped the wires and they were jerked back as it landed safely on the deck of the Patrick Henry.

After the jolt, the crew began setting the jet up for its take-off.

“How’re you doing Lieutenant?” Harm asked, checking the view of the back.

“Can you sue the navy for whiplash sir?”

Harm grinned. “You could but there’s probably hundreds of rios ahead of you. Don’t worry you’ll get used to it. When you know you’re coming in for a trap try to keep your back to the seat that should help.”

 

When the ground crew had the jet secured for take-off, Harm was given the signal which he returned with a salute, then revved its engines and proceeded to take off the carrier making a sharp turn heading up into the sky over the ocean.

“How about a view of the Pacific Lieutenant?”

“Can we fly that low?”

“Sometimes it necessary, but in this case just for the hell of it.”

Harm brought the jet closer to the water by about 500 feet and leveled it at a steady speed.

“I think I can see some whales!” she shouted with excitement.

“Let me know if you see any mermaids down there.” He heard her laugh.

With the waves rising Harm pulled the throttle back and the Tomcat rose to the designated altitude and just cruised.

 

Back at the base both families waited anxiously for the Tomcat to return. Admiral Jackson paced back and forth in front of his family periodically checking his watch.

“That Admiral looks like he’s on some kind of schedule.” Frank said watching the man as he paced.

“Maybe it shouldn’t be taking this long. I hope nothing has happened.” Trish replied nervously. He patted her shoulder.

 

The cockpit remained silent as the Tomcat continued to fly at a comfortable altitude.

“Commander, I’m picking up two Hornets 60 kilometers coming up on our stix sir.”

“Hornets, are you sure?”

“Yes sir… there’s another one moving out in a V formation and spreading out. Now they’re 50 kilometers” She kept her eyes on her instruments.

“40 Kilometers and breaking formation sir. We’ve been painted.” A flashing red light signaled on her instrument panel. “I’m picking up missiles.”

Harm opened his radio channel. “This is Tomcat 7-2, we are a non-combat navy aircraft on a training mission, repeat a non-combat navy aircraft on a training mission, identify yourself!”

He waited for an immediate response but received none.

“Missile inbound on port side, 8 knots sir!”

“Damn, who are these guys?” Harm pulled the stick back into a roll to evade the incoming missile. It went right under the Tomcat. Harm looped the Tomcat and headed back towards the attacking Hornets. 

“They’ve turned position Commander, coming overhead!”

Harm saw that they were dividing each taking a side of equal distance.

“Where’s the third one?”

She looked around. “He must be overhead, all I see is his belly! It’s navy sir!”

“All right, let’s see what they’ve got!”

Harm flew closer to their formation. When he was almost there he dove under the two planes and up in the middle rolling over the top of them. They searched around for him until they themselves were face to face with the Tomcat.

“I repeat, we are not on a combat mission, identify yourselves and cease your attack!”

“They’re not turning sir,” she shouted into her mike. “Incoming, 3 knots, starboard! The third one is 3 knots coming head on.”

Harm shook his head, refusing to fire upon a US navy plane. He pulled the throttle to the right to avoid another missile and looped over and over but was hit. “We’ve lost one engine Lieutenant!” she shouted into her mike.

“Missile ready and locked on target!” she added.

Harm clicked the switch on the throttle before announcing. “We are a US Navy Tomcat engaged in a non-combat mission. We will return fire if you do not stand down your attack! Repeat, we will return fire! Stand down your attack!”

Harm heard over the airways. “Hey, 25g’s isn’t worth getting shot down. Let him pull her covers he’s got the rank.”

“With 25gs I can bank it and wait till I retire.”

“Listen Garry I know this pilot, he does what he says, man. He knew before we came up on him that we had him painted.”

“You guys turn stix, no one is as good as this guy’s reputation!”

“Okay cowboy, you face the Admiral, we’re covering our stix!”

Seeing the two Hornets disappearing in the clouds, Ann saw the one lonely Hornet. “In coming missile, 9 knots, Phoenix ready sir.”

“We’re not wasting a million dollar missile on this mission, Lieutenant. Set up a Sidewinder, target regular.” Harm hesitated when he had the Hornet on his screen. The Tomcat’s panel indicated a red X on his screen. He lined the Tomcat within firing range and pushed the firing button. The missile launched in a fiery stream hitting the Hornet head on. They watched as the pilot ejected and parachuted slowly down towards the ocean while the Hornet augured in flames and exploded.

Harm closed his eyes, perspiration running down his face. He looked back at Ann knowing this was not on the flight plan. Her head was back against the seat and her eyes were closed.

“Are you with me Lieutenant?” He asked looking back at her pale complexion. “Are you with me?”

“To hell and back sir! To hell and back!”

“Let’s go home!”

 

 

jjj

 

Admiral Jackson stopped pacing when he saw Admiral Chegwidden and Admiral Warrington exit a Hummer and begin walking towards the crowd of people. The look of surprise came across his face.

“I wasn’t expecting you. What brings you here?” He forced a smile.

“Well I came to visit Commander Rabb’s mother. She just had surgery and Admiral Warrington informed me that the Commander was taking your niece for her first flight as a rio. We thought we’d come by and be the first to congratulate her and you.”

“That’s very kind of both of you but we don’t know if she’s going to pass yet. They seem to be overdue. I hear Commander Rabb is a top gun, a stickler for performances.”

“The Commander is a fair man and he refrains from being labeled as a top gun. He is one of the best pilots the navy has.” Chegwidden glanced to the side. “Excuse me, I’d like to speak to the Commander’s family.”

The Admiral slowly approached Harm’s family. He removed his hat.

“Mrs. Burnett, I’m Admiral Chegwidden.” He offered her his hand.

Trish accepted it. “Oh yes, you’re Harm’s commanding officer at JAG. It’s so nice to finally meet you Admiral.” She looked up. “This is my husband Frank,” they shook hands. “And Harm’s grandparents, Joe and Sara Rabb.” He offered his hand to each of them.

“How are you feeling ma’am?”

“Much better. Thank you again Admiral for all you did to get Harm here. I hope it wasn’t much trouble.”

“Not at all. I had a few favors to collect and the Commander returned one of mine in the process. He’s a very dependable young man.”

Frank looked at his watch. “Almost two hours.”

“They must be having a good time. Harm’s a good teacher you know,” Joe bragged. “That uncle of hers doesn’t want her to be one of those rios.”

“Really? Admiral Warrington was one of her teachers at the academy. He said she was his top student.”

“Well that other Admiral didn’t give us that impression when he came to our house to enlist Harm.” Frank answered noticing the concerned expression the Admiral’s face.

“There they come!” a boy shouted pointing to the sky.

Everyone looked up when they heard the roar of the Tomcat’s engine in the distance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“This is so exciting!” Sara said grabbing Joe’s hand.

“Oh for Heaven’s sake Sara, you did the same thing when he took his first steps!” Chegwidden grinned.

“Look who’s talking. You spent all day once trying to get him to say Gramps!”

“He would have too. He was a bright kid.” Joe argued.

“Joe, that bright kid was only 14 months old!”

Everyone laughed.

 

The Tomcat descended lower and lower. The crew chief picked up a pair of binoculars and watched the jet approaching. He called over one of his crew and spoke to him pointing to the jet, seeing smoke coming from its side.

The Tomcat landed smoothly. Harm opened the canape and began checking all the panels while the crew lowered the ladders on each cockpit. He climbed down while the chief helped Ann.

“I don’t see any smiles or cheers.” Frank said. “They must be exhausted after that flight.”

“Harm could ride a merry-go-round over and over all day and still not be exhausted.” Trish chuckled. “His dad and I were.” Chuckles followed from the family.

They all watched as Harm curved his finger at Ann. She quickly followed him around the side of the plane. They were there for several minutes when the crew chief and several men joined them.

Admiral Warrington leaned over to Admiral Jackson. “I wonder what that’s all about.”

Nervously the Admiral exclaimed. “Probably just checking some gadgets. I really don’t know that much about planes.”

“Excuse me,” Chegwidden said to Harm’s family, placing his hat back on he strode over to where the two Admirals stood.

Harm and Ann came from around the front of the plane where several members of the ground crew had gathered to secure the Tomcat’s wheels. He said something to her and she followed him at a distance as he walked angrily towards her family and the three Admirals.

Just before reaching them staring with rage, he tossed his helmet across the yard and causing it to slam against a fence.

Approaching Ann’s uncle, Admiral Jackson, Harm grabbed him by the front of his uniform. “You son of a bitch!” Gripping him tightly he pushed him backwards onto the Hummer till he was bent over the hood. He stared angrily into the Admiral’s eyes as he held him close, nearly nose to nose. “You could have gotten us killed!”

“Commander!” Admiral Chegwidden and Warrington each ran over and grabbed Harm, trying to pull him off of Admiral Jackson. “Release him! That’s an order!” Chegwidden shouted. Harm let go and stepped back. The Admiral slowly rose and straightened the front of his uniform jacket.

Harm held back, hands on his hips breathing heavily.

When one of the crew members retrieved Harm’s helmet he ran and gave it to Ann. She held it in her hand along with hers and went to Harm’s side and stood next to him.

Jackson stood straight and adjusted his position. “You are all a witness to this assault. He assaulted a superior officer. Admiral Chegwidden, you are the Judge Advocate, I demand this officers’ arrest. I wish to press charges.” He jeered at Harm. “I’ll have your wings for this!”

Harm looked down before charging at him again fist raised. The two admirals again held him back.

 

“Heaven’s what got into Harm?” His mother said looking on.

 

“Not before I take you down Admiral and the men you paid off!” Harm spat angrily at him.

“What are you talking about Lieutenant?” Admiral Warrington asked, confused.

“The good admiral here ordered me to take his niece up for a mock mission to let her feel what the real experience of combat was like. She just graduated from the rio academy.”

“I know,” Warrington replied. “She was one of my best students. But what does that have to do with the admiral?”

“He and his family have been against her choice of careers, especially a naval career. She’d only been exposed to simulated flights.”

“They all are until we team them up on a carrier with a pilot.”

“Well he heard that I flew a Hornet from Dulles to a carrier in the Pacific and he wanted me to take her up and evaluate her performance. I told him I couldn’t do that, it wasn’t a pilot’s decision and I could be court martialed if I did and lose my command. So he made it an order.”

The two admirals stared at Jackson in a questioning manner.

“We took off from the carrier and within minutes we were painted by three Hornets in combat position. We identified ourselves as non-combatants and requested they identify themselves and stand down. They didn’t respond nor did they back off.”

Harm looked at Ann. “My rio gave me their positions and coordinates as they came near us.” Harm was breathless with anger and perspiring wiping his face with his sleeve.

“That’s preposterous! Why would I do such a thing? Ann is my own flesh and blood. I love her. She’s my brother’s daughter. I’d never put her in any danger.” He glanced at Chegwidden and Warrington. “There was most likely a malfunction in their communications. This is all just a misunderstanding I assure you, except your physical attack on me, Commander Rabb. When the board of inquiry meets on this matter you’ll never fly again!” He shouted angrily pointing an accusing finger at Harm.

“You almost did that already Admiral. Those Hornets began firing missiles at us, one took out an engine coming close to the fuselage. Ten inches lower and it would have blown, not even giving us time to punch out! Then you’d have your wish and my other would have my wings.”

“So three cowboy pilots got you a little shaken up. You’re a top gun, you landed didn’t you none the worse. There’s no proof I had anything to do with it.” He looked at Chegwidden and Warrington. “A.J. Phil, how long have we known each other? Are you going to believe someone with night vision or me?”

“It’s daylight Admiral, I see fine and so is my hearing.” Harm defended himself.

Ann stepped forward. “Maybe they’ll believe me sir,” Ann pulled her small recorder from her flight suit. “I was taught to tape all my missions and replay them later. Admiral Warrington insisted that.” She clicked on the recorder.

“Commander I’m picking up two Hornets 60 kilometers coming up on our stix.”

“Hornets are you sure?”

“Yes sir, they’re flying in a V formation.”

Harm was heard saying, “This is Tomcat 7-2, we are a non-combatant aircraft on a training mission, repeat…identify yourselves.”

“We’ve been painted sir, missiles inbound on port side 8 kilometers.”

There was a loud boom on the recorder.

“We’ve lost one engine!” then they heard. “We are a US Navy Tomcat engaged in a non-combatant mission. If you do not stand down we will return fire, repeat we will return fire.”

“Do you want me to line up the Phoenix sir?”

“Why waste a million dollar missile on Hornets?”

The tape continued until they heard, “I’m not sacrificing myself for 25 grand, let the admiral pull his rank to get her off.”

“25gs, I can retire early.” The other pilot answered.

Ann turned the recorder off and held it.

Harm walked close to the Admiral standing face to face with him. “I’ll plead guilty to assaulting a superior officer and suffer the consequences since there are witnesses to my actions. But I believe you were saying something about a court martial Admiral? I hope your son is one hell of a lawyer because our court goes by the UCMJ and we’re particular whom we represent. But you can lay a bet on my gold wings I’ll prosecute you down so low you’ll have to remove your shoes to salute.”

Harm stepped back as Admiral Warrington motioned for two uniformed guards to approach. When they did, they escorted Admiral Jackson away.

Once everyone began walking away Admiral Warrington turned to Harm. “Those are serious charges Commander even with the Lieutenant’s tape I’m sure Admiral Chegwidden will confirm that without witnesses or evidence, it’s a weak case.”

“I know the law Admiral. It’s been a big part of my life as a naval officer. The chief over there can confirm the damage to the Tomcat, not only did it come close to the fuselage but with one engine burnt we wouldn’t have even had time to punch out. We would have gone down in a fireball.”

Chegwidden interjected. “He’s right, Commander. I hate to burst your defense bubble even though the Admiral deserved to have his jaw busted by you but it’s going to be a hard case for any of our people to prosecute. And if they did, the defense would bring up the point that they were prejudicial against him.”

The chief of the ground crew came running up to them. “Commander Rabb, we just checked out that hole that missed the fuselage by inches?” He was out of breath, his uniform greasy. “It didn’t sir. It hit the wing, ricocheted to take out one engine and leaving that hole. We can’t figure out how it missed the fuselage. You were leaking fuel but not enough to cause the other engine to burn out at the speed you were going. Technically you should have blown immediately. Someone was watching over you sir.”

“Is that what you would call a substantial witness Admiral?” He turned to Chegwidden. “It would be even nicer if we had those pilots to turn states evidence and take a plea.” Harm put his hands on his hips. “We’ll just a have to wait for the one in the ocean to get to land.”

“I’ll radio the Patrick Henry to send out a rescue team and pick him up and put him in the brig.”

“It went down so fast.” Harm admitted.

“I think you had your hands a little occupied to take notes Commander.” Warrington replied.

“I did Admiral.” Ann interrupted. “Would the code numbers on the jets be valuable? I saw them when they rolled over us.”

Chegwidden grinned. “Commander, I’d like to second chair the prosecution of that S.O.B. He almost cost me one good lawyer and the Navy one good pilot.” He then looked down at Ann. “And as for you Lieutenant, now that tape can be entered into evidence. I’m only sorry it will be used against your uncle.”

“I’m not sir. No one in my family gave me any support in my career choice but it’s what I always wanted. Maybe I may consider training as a pilot someday.”

“What do you say Lieutenant Rabb?” Warrington asked smiling.

Harm stared down at her. “Lieutenant any pilot would be out of their mind not to have you as his or her rio. And as for going one step forward towards being a pilot, I’d have to admit you’d be the most pleasant smelling and prettiest one to have as my wingman.”

Unexpectedly she threw her arms around him, her legs dangling off the ground and the two helmets clanking behind Harm’s back.

“Thank you, oh thank you!” Realizing his rank she quickly released herself from the embrace and stood at attention. “Sorry Lieutenant Sir! I apologize sir!” she saluted and handed him his helmet.

Harm returned her salute. “I would have given it second thoughts Lieutenant had you been a man.” They all laughed.

Warrington patted her shoulder. “I’m truly proud of you. You’re going to make a fine rio and a credit to the navy. And as for you being a pilot, when the time comes for a recommendation I think we’d all agree you have what it takes.”

Harm’s handsome smile beamed down at her. “You’ll be even prouder Admiral when she busts her first cherry!”

She didn’t know what to say just stared up at him. “Sir?” she questioned.

Warrington placed his arm around her and began leading her away. “I think I missed that discussion of terms with my female rios Lieutenant. I’ll explain the Commander’s remark. It’s not what you think.” He looked back and smiled.

Chegwidden had a sly questionable expression on his face. “It isn’t, is it Commander?”

“Did you meet my family sir?” Harm changed the subject and began walking towards them.

 

 

jjj

 

“Mrs. Rabb that was the most delicious dinner I have had in a long time.” Admiral Chegwidden remarked before taking a sip of his coffee.

The entire family was gathered around the dining room table enjoying a family dinner with their special guest.

“Well thank you A.J. I always like to see a man with a healthy appetite. Would you like another piece of pie?” Sara offered with a smile.

“I don’t think I could eat another bite, thank you.” He wiped his mouth on a linen napkin.

“Harm why don’t you get the Admiral another cup of coffee.” His mother said.

“Grams is on a first name basis why doesn’t she get it?” He wiped his mouth also.

“Because your mother ordered you! Haul your stix Lieutenant!” Grams gave the order. Harm rose and went to the kitchen.

Chegwidden chuckled. “It must be your tone of voice Sara.”

“No, he knows I mean business!” she looked up as Harm returned carrying the pot of coffee and began refilling everyone’s cup.

Frank rose. “Well I hate to break up this evening but I have my weekly poker game.” He pushed his chair back under the table.

“Your one night out with the boys?” Chegwidden smiled.

Harm sat back down. “More like his one night trying to break even.” He grinned up at his stepfather.

“Harm!” his mother scolded.

Frank picked up his jacket. “I won’t be late, sweetheart.” He bent down and kissed her temple.

“Frank remember, no more than your limit.” She replied.

“I’ll remember.”

“Mom has him on an allowance,” Harm added finishing his coffee.

“That’s right,” she answered. “For every dollar he loses he has to buy one painting for the gallery.”

Harm began taking the dishes from the table.

“Mom with his salary he could buy the entire Louvre.”

“It’s more fun this way Harm. I love challenges.” He started towards the door. “It was nice finally meeting you Admiral. I hope to see you before you leave.” Chegwidden rose and shook his hand.

“Thank you Frank and I hope you win big tonight.” 

Frank had just opened the door when Harm leaned back in his chair.

“Frank, a word of advice,” his stepfather turned. “Don’t bluff on an inside straight!”

“I never do.” Frank answered.

“Right Frank. You tell everyone you’ll bluff when pigs fly. I’ve been up there remember?”

Harm left the room shaking his head and laughing. 

“Thanks for letting the Tomcat out of the bag Harm!” He shouted. “Good night everyone.” He said leaving the house with responses from everyone.

“A.J. you into baseball?” Joe asked.

“Are you kidding? I once tried out for the Boston Red Socks.”

“You’re joking? What happened?”

“The war. Instead of diving for ground balls I ended up diving out of helos. I was a navy seal.”

“Oh those guys that swam in the dark so the enemy couldn’t see them?”

“Sounds dangerous.” Trish added.

“We lost a lot of good men in the process.” The seriousness of the topic ceased. “So when the war ended I remained in the Pacific, knew the law and ended up Judge Advocate until I transferred to Washington and became the permanent head of JAG. But I coach a little league team when I have free time.”

“Well there’s a game on tonight, care to join me?” Joe asked grinning. “Lot of cold ones in the frig.”

“I haven’t seen a televised game in years. I’d be happy to.”

The table had been cleared and casual conversations continued at the dining table.

“I think I’ll sit outside for a while. It’s such a beautiful night. Admiral would you care to join me until the game starts?”

“I would deem it an honor Mrs. Burnett.”

He rose and pushed his chair under the table before holding the chair for her. Taking her arm they walked slowly towards the kitchen. Harm and Sara were at the kitchen sink. Sara was washing the dishes and Harm was drying. 

Harm held out a dinner plate. “You missed a spot.” He pointed.

She squinted at the plate. “That’s not a piece of food. That’s a yellow flower.” She returned to washing.

Harm held the plate closer. “Grams these dishes are not 3D. That’s a corn kernel not a flower!”

“Oh for crying out loud, give me that!” she yanked it out of his hands.

Trish and Chegwidden walked past them, down the two steps and out the screen door. The night was balmy as they seated themselves on a rattan swing.

“Are they always like that?” He smiled.

“You mean Harm and Sara?” He nodded. “It’s harmless, no pun intended. If he didn’t she’d be heartbroken.” They both laughed.

“Admiral, what Harm did today to that other admiral grabbing him that way and almost hitting him, he won’t be court martialed will he?”

“The Commander does have a way of getting his point across. But striking another officer isn’t his style. Though in fact he once aimed a loaded gun at the ceiling in the courtroom and fired it to make a point for his client.”

“Harm did?” she was alarmed.

“After I gave him what for he was ordered to apologize to the court for his action. But concerning the matter today, Admiral Jackson was lucky I didn’t bust him in the jaw. He stepped way beyond his professional rank as an officer. He risked the lives of four naval aviators as well as his own niece. That’s far from any form of negligence in any law book. He’ll probably lose his commission in the navy, a dishonorable discharge and all his benefits.” He lowered his head. “He was a fine officer and with all his accomplishments in his naval career it’s a shame it has to end like this. If your son wasn’t such a good pilot we could have lost all three naval officers.”

“Harm could have destroyed those planes couldn’t he?”

“Yes, he was armed with missiles including a Phoenix. But knowing him as I do, he wouldn’t fire on any naval aircraft without good cause. But I think he wanted to send a message to that pilot that treading water was a better alternative than trading gold wings for real ones.”

She put her hand over to mouth to cover her laughter.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No, I was just thinking how similar his actions are now to when he was a little boy.”

The Admiral crossed his arms on his chest. “Somehow I can’t imagine the Commander that young.”

“Oh I have so many memories of him then, especially he and his father.” She laughed. “I remember one time, Harm was three. I was in the living room sewing buttons on Harm’s uniform when they both came into room. They had been putting another plane together, their favorite pastime.”

“Well they walked over and stood in front of me. Harm had his one hand behind his back and his father was just standing there scratching his head. I stopped sewing and looked at both of them. I said ‘did you get your plane finished?’ Harm looked up at his father who looked down at him. Then he tilted his head towards me and Harm held his hand out.” She covered her chuckle. “He had a wing of the plane glued to the palm of his hand.”

The admiral laughed.

“I stood up and took Harm’s hand. I was so angry at his father. I said ‘Harm I told you not to let him glue!’ He opened his mouth but nothing came out. I hustled Harm into the kitchen, put him up on a stool and ran warm water over his hand and squeezed dish soap on it and took a butter knife and tried to carefully pry it lose.”

Chegwidden shook his head as he grinned.

“The little devil had the nerve to say ‘don’t break my wing mommy.’ I said your daddy is lucky I don’t break his neck!”

“You certainly had a lively household I must say.”

“Oh Harm doted on his father. He wanted to be just like him. He was so bright, soaked in everything his dad told him.” She chuckled again. “One time we were having a barbecue for some of Harm’s buddies. We had set up a crochet set. Harm started the grill while I set the table. Then having that motherly feeling I stopped and began looking around. ‘Where’s Harm?’ We both started to panic. We couldn’t take our eyes off of him for a minute. We starting calling him. After several minutes he comes running up carrying an umbrella backwards with all the wires from the crochet game on the end of it with this beaming grin on his face. He holds it up and says, ‘look daddy I made all 10 traps!’”

This time Chegwidden had to burst out laughing, wiping his eyes. “Oh I think I’ll remember that one.” His eyes finally dried. “I couldn’t help but see a photo of the Commander and one of his father. The resemblance is uncanny.”

“I know, everyone says the same thing. He brings a part of his dad home every time he visits. Harm would be very proud of him.”

“A.J. the game is about to start. I’m popping some corn!” Sara called out in a sweet voice. Harm was inching his way beside her.

“Grams you should refer to him as Admiral not A.J. He’s my commanding officer. You want me to get keel-hauled?”

“Want me to tell your mother you dropped her good gravy boat?”

Trish and the admiral exchanged smiles.

“It was the dish soap and besides I said I would glue it back together.”

Trish turned around. “Don’t you dare touch a bottle of glue Harmon Rabb Jr!”

The Admiral rose. “I enjoyed our little talk, Mrs. Burnett.” He gently shook her hand.

“So did I Admiral.” He patted her hand and began walking back to the house laughing as he passed Harm.

Watching the Admiral enter the house Harm stared at him with a puzzled manner and waited turn until the door closed.

He walked over to the swing and sat next to his mother. “I thought you’d like your sweater.” He placed it around her shoulders.

“Thank you sweetheart. It was starting to get a little cool.” She patted his leg. “We haven’t really had a chance to talk.”

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a cigar. “Mind?” He held it up.

“Go ahead.” She said smiling. Harm bit the end and lit the front, taking a puff.” I’ll never understand why every man in the navy smokes a cigar.”

“Tradition mom.” Harm blew the smoke in the other direction.

“Admiral Chegwidden thinks very highly of you both as a lawyer and a pilot.”

“He told you that?”

“Yes,” she lowered her head and asked. “Harm, why did you shoot that Hornet down? I know you were under attack and from what you said at the air base they would have shot you down.”

Harm flicked the ashes from the cigar tip.

“We weren’t at war, mom, not with our navy and I’ve never been in a position to take another pilot’s life.” He leaned over, elbows on his knees.

She touched the back of his head. “You’re so much like your dad. Sometimes when I look at you…it was a long time ago but I still miss him.” Tears formed in her eyes.

“I do too mom.” He looked back at her.

“He’d be so proud of you, so am I. But I’m a mother, I still worry about you.” She put her head down. “I couldn’t look when you took off today.”

“You never saw me take off, I understand.”

“But I did peek and you tipped your wings like your dad, remember when we saw him off?” Harm smiled back at her.

“I was worried about you when I got the news that you were in the hospital.” He then looked ahead. “No, I was scared mom. You were always there seeing that everyone else was taken care of first and now you were so damn stubborn to admit you needed help.”

“I’m a mom Harm, that’s what moms do, worry.”

“Sons do too!” He tried to shake off his anger.

“Harm, are you angry with me?” she tried to see under his lowered head.

He leaned back. “I don’t know. I guess taking Ann up today and knowing that her family wanted her to fail so she would change her mind about being a rio turned my stomach. She wanted it so bad and worked so hard even harder than any man in her class. I know that feeling, I went through it. I didn’t know we’d be put in a combat situation but she handled it like she’d done it hundreds of times. She was made to be in the Navy as a rio and I know she’ll make one hell of a pilot someday.”

“And so were you, I know that now and I’m sorry I didn’t know that before. I guess I was being selfish.” She touched his hand. “I’m so sorry Harm. I love you so much and someday you’ll know just how much.”

He looked into his mother warm eyes.

“Hey you two, are you coming in?” Grams yelled from the screen door.

“I guess we should go back in.” Trish said standing up. Harm put his arms around her.

“Frank’s a great guy and he loves you very much. He’s a lucky man.” He kissed her cheek. “Let him take care of you.”

“I know,” she gave him a tight hug, then touched his cheeks and returned his loving kiss.

 

jjj

 

The next morning Harm walked down the stairs wearing the flight suit he wore when he arrived and carrying his helmet.

When he reached the bottom, he was greeted by the Admiral.

Frank saw the confused expression on his face. “I had a car pick him up at the VIP quarters.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay a few more days?” He asked his mother.

She began straightening his collar.

“I have all the help I need right here. Gramps is doing any lawn work, Grams is doing the housework and Frank is making sure I rest and take my medication. I’ll follow orders, Commander.” She tweaked his nose.

Harm turned to the Admiral. “I could get us back faster Admiral.”

“Maybe he wants to get there in one piece.” Grams said walking in the living room.

“After all he was the one who made it possible for you to come out here to be with me.” she looked over at the handsome commanding officer.

“In your dreams Grams. You’re married.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t have a fling or two.” She jibed winking at Chegwiddin.

“That’s very tempting Mrs. Rabb but I’m afraid I’m needed back in Washington.” He smiled widely at her.

“There’s a Lear Jet waiting at the airport to fly you back compliments of Chrysler. A no frills flight.” 

“Yes, that means a nice relaxing flight. Much nicer than a navy jet.” Trish added.

“Mom, there’s nothing nicer than a navy jet.” Harm put his helmet in his other hand.

“Sure does and anyways you don’t get a bag of peanuts in the cockpit of a B-14!” Joe injected.

“F-14!” Harm correct his grandfather.

“F-14, B-14 what’s the difference? They both fly.”

“About a million dollars at least.” Harm answered. “Frank, you really don’t have to do this, I mean don’t pull your rank just for us.”

He walked over and put his hand on Harm’s shoulder. “Harm, relax and let someone else do the flying. It’s the companies private jet and you’re family, enjoy being pampered for once.”

“Is he an Air Force pilot?”

“It’s a private company Harm.”

A horn was heard.

“There’s your ride.” Gramps said looking out the window.

He strolled back, shook his hand before hugging him, then turned away quickly before the moisture fell from his eyes. Then Grams walked over, placed her hands on his cheeks, kissed both of them before hugging him tightly and wiping her eyes.

Harm looked at his mother. She again fixed his collar. “Behave yourself, that’s an order!”

“Aye, aye Commander!” he saluted. She hugged him tightly, tears falling from her eyes.

“I love you so much Harm.”

“I love you too mom.” He kissed her before releasing their embrace.

“Wait,” Grams quickly went to the kitchen and returned with a brown bag. “I made some chocolate chip cookies for you A.J. for the trip.” She handed them to him.

“Thank you Sara.”

Frank walked over to him. “Take good care of her Frank. She has that way you know.” That boyish grin appeared on his handsome face.

“I always have.” He shook Harm’s hand before embracing him. As he stepped back after the embrace he looked into his eyes. “You know when you were growing up I never told you what to do but now I am,” He held a finger up to him. “Don’t you dare go in that cockpit and take over the stick young man!” Again Harm smiled.

“Lear Jets don’t have sticks Frank. But I’ve flown one before, not so hard and I have my helmet.” He held it up.

Chegwidden grabbed his arm. “Come on Mr. Rabb before the engine cools.” He then looked at his family. “Don’t worry, I’ll double seatbelt him if I have too.” He walked out ahead of Harm.

Harm’s eyes welled with tears but were not released. He took one last look at everyone before leaving his childhood home.

 

His mother and Frank waved as the car began driving away.

“Did you send that package?” she asked still waving as the car made its way down the street.

“Air express, it should be there when he gets home.”

She looked at her husband. “I just couldn’t let him go on thinking I didn’t care,” she paused. “We did care after what he did for the young woman.”

“Then maybe it was time.”

Harm glanced in the side mirror and watched his home and parents still waving from the porch as they headed to the Lear Jet waiting to fly them back to Washington.

 

 

jjj

 

Harm turned in his flight suit and changed back to his brown uniform. One call from the plane and the Admiral had a car waiting to take them back to the JAG offices. It was already evening when they landed so Harm went directly to his Corvette and headed back to his apartment.

He stopped at his door. His landlady came out.

“Lieutenant!” she called. “I took in your mail. It was piling up. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, thank you Mrs. Mason.” He took the box from her.

“How is your mother? The two officers who came by told me she was ill.”

“She’s doing fine, thank you for asking.”

“Good. Well I’ll let you get settled. I’m glad you came home.” 

“Thank you.”

Harm put the box under his arm, fumbled for his keys and finding the right one opened the door. Once in, he placed the box on the cocktail table in front of the sofa, went to the refrigerator, took out a bottle of water, opened it and downed a long drink.

He then walked over and sat down on the sofa and began sorting through the mail.

“Bills, bills, bills, well they’ll be late this month.” He tossed several others on the floor. “No, I don’t need insurance or a dating service.” They went on the floor. “Fifty percent off an oil change, that’s a keeper.” He rummaged through the rest of the box until he came to an express envelope. It had no return address. Curiously he opened it. There was a small square package inside with an envelope. He opened it.

 

Dearest Harm,

I have wanted to give you this for so long but I was afraid of how you would react. After all we’d been through and the arguments about your career decision I couldn’t bear losing your love. Frank, Joe and Sara told me how you stood up to my parents and sisters, the way your dad wanted to but didn’t because I stopped him. But you said what he didn’t. I guess it was the way you backed the young woman whose family wasn’t there for her that made me regret not saying more.

You are so much like your dad in so many ways that both Frank and I decided that it was time for you to have this and finally know how much we love you.

Love,

Mom

 

Harm put the letter aside and opened the small package. Inside he found a disk. He walked to his DVD machine, turned on the set, sat down and clicked it on.

The background was very familiar.

“Can you get a close-up Frank? There’s so many cadets down there.” 

“Yes honey, I can see every white hat and the head underneath.” Frank said looking through the camera.

“Let me see. Can you see Harm?” she took the camera. “I don’t see him!”

“Why don’t you just go down there?”

“I can’t. It’s been four years since we spoke.”

“And another four years after this.”

There was silence. The sound of applause as names were read of the graduates of the Naval Academy.

“Harmon Rabb Jr.”

“Get a close up Frank!” she shouted.

As the ceremony continued the last frames showed the cadets tossing their hats in the air with cheers from the crowd. The recording stopped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just as Harm was about to push the stop and eject button another recording began.

“It’s so loud, maybe you’d better turn the volume down on that thing.”

“Trish, will you let me run the camera, you just enjoy.”

“I can’t, our son is about to take his first flight. I have no nails left on my fingers.”

“Trust me honey, they’ll grow back but Harm will only take one first flight and we don’t want to miss it. You know, we should be up on that deck with Joe and Sara. Joe wants to give him the thumbs up. You should be doing that.”

“I can’t. I just can’t. Maybe someday I can tell him I was here and how much I love him for standing up for the decisions he made even if it meant standing up to me.”

The camera rolled as Harm walked out of a door carrying his helmet. He strolled up to the Tomcat where the LSO was waiting for him by the steps. Words were spoken before Harm ascended them and settled in the cockpit. He put on his helmet, looked up to where his grandparents were watching, gave them the thumbs up and the canape slid over him. The engines of the Tomcat roared and the ground chief saluted which Harm returned. He was given the signal and flags were waved and hand gestures pointed. In a flash the Tomcat roared down the flight path of the carrier and off over the blue ocean.

With the camera still running but only showing the blurred vision of the ground, Harm heard:

“Trish don’t cry sweetheart please.”

The final frames were only the sound of his mother crying.

“All right, let it all out.”

 

The DVD player shut itself off and ejected the disk. Harm placed the remote on the sofa, leaned back, placed his arms over his eyes and cried. It was the first time he had let any form of emotion bring him to this point and he made no attempt to control it. Like his mother, he let it all out.

When he finally settled his emotions he looked at his watch. Rising he walked to his bedroom, sat on the bed, picked up the phone and began dialing.

Still wiping some of the left over moisture from his face, he heard the voice on the other end.

“Hello?” It was his mother.

“Mom?”

Harm was silent for several minutes. His emotions, getting the better of him he replied as tears fell and his voice cracked.

“I love you!”


End file.
